Starstruck
by ausllylover
Summary: "I didn't fall in love with some perceived image of Austin Moon. I fell in love with you, Austin Moon, ego, flaws and all." / Austin Moon is a rockstar and Ally Dawson couldn't care less. [austin/ally] AU
1. LA California

Today was the day Ally Dawson finally got to get out of school and go to Spring Break. She was excited—really excited—to say at the least. Today was the day that she would leave her warm and cozy home in Miami and go to a not-so-warm and cozy home in LA California. Ally had always loved Spring Break. It was nice, getting a long break every once in a while from school was necessary.

Although, there was one thing she wasn't so excited about. Her crazy sister, named Vanessa Rose Dawson, was going to be on a man hunt for the one and only — what was his name again? Ally swore she knew it awhile ago. Something like Dustin Soon, or Justin Moon, something along those lines, nevertheless. Anyways, her sister was one of the more crazier fans of this so called Rustin. And that's saying something. Vanessa already had her vacation planned out, and it outlined the very Justin Roon.

Ally Dawson packed a few weeks ahead, as always. She planned out her schedule for the week she was in California, going to the beach almost everyday, walking along the boardwalk constantly. She often did go to the beach in Miami Florida, but it was much different in California, and she didn't know why. She liked how nice it was, how it wasn't too hot or too cold. In Florida, it was just a constant wave of being hot and it got quite annoying to be honest.

Nevertheless, Ally Dawson knew that she would make the best of the time she was in California.

Today was the final day she would be in school until she finally got out of that wretched place. (Don't get her wrong, she absolutely _loves _learning and school, but you need a break every once in awhile, you know?)

As Ally came down the stairs, combing out her soft ombre curls, her mother greeted her warmly. "Hello, Ally dear," Penny Dawson said, flipping a batch of pancakes. "You look like a great ball of sunshine today, don't you?"

"Thanks mom," Ally replied warmly. "It's a nice day today, you know? Plus, Spring Break starts today, and we _are _going to California."

Penny merely laughed. "When we get to California, remember to keep an eye out for Vanessa. If she even _spots _that Austin Moon, she will pounce." Ally laughed. Even though Ally is the younger one, she is smarter and more mature than her sister. Her sister got held back a grade while Ally skipped a grade, leaving them both in the same grade. Ally was going to graduate this year. (She was also on the top of her class. Number two, in fact. Right behind Marvin Kohl, but that fact soon would change.)

"Will do, I will try to keep her sanity level to the highest it can be," Ally reassured with a nod.

"Thank you dear," Penny smiled.

Ally grabbed a few pancakes from the table and poured some powder sugar, syrup, strawberries, bananas, etc; onto them. "Ahhhh," Ally sighed with content, savoring the near bliss she was experiencing from just eating pancakes.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" an annoying screechy voice rang through the house.

"Oh no," Ally mumbled.

"Here she comes," Penny said, inwardly face palming.

"WHY CAN'T I FIND MY TIFFANY HAIR BAND?" Vanessa screeched.

"I don't know, love," Penny said. "Why don't you go check in your bathroom, like always?"

"Why would it be there?" Vanessa whines. "That's too of an obvious place to put a hairband. You probably threw it out, didn't you?"

"Why would I throw something out that cost hundreds of dollars, dear?" Penny asked, annoyance in her voice. "Come on, dear. Check in the bathroom, I'm sure it's there."

"I already checked there, and let me tell you, it is _not _there!" Vanessa whined greedily. "Come help me, mom! Please?"

Penny huffed in annoyance, but went up anyways. "Finish the pancakes, will you dear?" Penny asked Ally.

"'Course mom," Ally smiled. Penny stalked up the stairs, rolling her eyes so hard that Ally almost thought that they would pop out of her head. Ally inwardly laughed as she went to go finish the pancakes so they won't be burnt.

A few minutes later, Ally's mom and her sister came down, and you wouldn't believe what she saw! Her Tiffany hair band was in her hair! "Where was it?" Ally asked Vanessa, trying to stifle a laugh.

"In the bathroom, but in the most absurd place, you wouldn't even believe it!" Vanessa argued.

"It was in the top drawer," Penny said quickly. Of course it was, Vanessa wouldn't even dare to look in the most obvious places of obvious places.

"Did you even try to check there?"

"No," Vanessa grumbled. "I swear I didn't put it there, I put it above my bookshelf."

"Well, obviously you put it in the top drawer," Ally complied. "Where you always put it," Ally added, making sure Vanessa wouldn't hear her. Her mom did, and she silently laughed.

"Anyways," Penny cut in. "You two better get going. Let's just get this day over with and go to California, am I right?" Ally smiled sheepishly, and Vanessa shook her head. "Come on girls, I'm sure Ally doesn't want to tarnish her perfect attendance record." Vanessa merely rolled her eyes.

"You're right," Ally finally said. "You have to finish out your whole Justin Moon plan before we go to California or it won't work! And you getting detention because you're tardy won't help it," Ally argued.

"_Austin Moon_," Vanessa snapped feverishly. "Fine, let's go," she finally said, and grabbed her car keys off of the kitchen counter.

_:::_

They rolled into the parking lot of Marino High, and Vanessa huffed in annoyance. "Make sure you don't embarrass me today, or I'll make you pay."

Ally rolled her eyes, but made sure Vanessa didn't notice. She didn't sound threatening at all, but if Ally told her that, she _totally _would. "Alright, I won't embarrass you in front of your little posse."

"Good," Vanessa scoffed, and hopped out of her car. "I don't get why we are even related," she mumbled. "I'm cute, you're not."

"I heard that!" Ally shouted as she got out of the car.

Vanessa stalked away, a sly smile among her face. "That was the point!" she called behind her, shaking her ass ever so slightly just to make sure it looked like she owned the world. Thank god she didn't, or the world would look like a sparkly rainbow pony threw up.

Ally shuttered at the thought.

The big doors to Marino High welcomed Ally. She smiled as she stepped inside the High School, and she almost automatically looked for a raven haired Latino. It was like instinct, an automatic response to when she walked into Marino High.

After looking for a few minutes, Ally finally spotted a short, crazy Latino girl, eyeing everyone carefully—obviously looking for Ally.

"Aye, Trish!" Ally called among the crowd. Trish heard her name, and she snapped her head, looking for Ally. She finally spotted Ally, and visibly relaxed. She quickly ran away from the poor red-haired boy trying to talk to her.

"Thank god!" Trish screamed as she ran towards Ally.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Ally asked Trish, snickering as she saw Trish's face contort with disgust.

"First off, don't ever say 'what's got your panties in a twist?' again. That's just weird." Ally laughed again. "Second off, this idiot Dez over here," she said, jabbing her finger over to the red-haired boy with a parakeet on his shoulder. "was trying to get me to try some weird new plant. I'm convinced that it's drugs and he's a drug dealer."

Ally tried to hide her laugh the best she could, which did not succeed well. Trish glared at Ally. "Anyway," Ally said, finally catching her breath. "Today's the last day until Spring Break! Are you excited?"

Trish was about a year old than Ally, considering Ally skipped a grade and Trish was a senior. (She was also the only one who dared to befriend a freaky brainiac like her, but she didn't regret it.) "Of course!" Trish sighed happily, obviously getting her mind off of that idiot Dez over there. "No more school, thank goodness! I needed a break from freaks like Dez for once in awhile. How about you?"

"Yes!" Ally said, nearly jumping up and down. "I can't wait to see my Grandma again! I haven't seen her for nearly three years, you know?"

"That's not why I would be happy," Trish argued. "But anyways, I'm happy that you're going to California! Maybe there are some hot boys in Cali, if you know what I mean. Mexico, not so much."

"Hey!" Ally argued. "Beyonce is pretty cute, ya know."

Trish laughed for a good 5 minutes. "Ally—" she choked. "—Beyonce—is _not_—Mexican!" she muffled in between laughter.

Ally smiled. "She doesn't have to be be Mexican to be cute." Trish continued to laugh. "But you're right," Ally finally said, trying to calm Trish down after her laughter fit. "I could maybe meet _the one_."

"Ah, obviously. Because that one week in California will deem to prove that you will meet your true love."

Ally rolled her eyes. "There _is _one thing I'm not looking forward to, though."

"Let me guess," Trish tried. "Your Austin Moon crazed obsessed sister will be looking for Austin Moon, and yet you will be the normal one."

"Exactly!" Ally huffed out in annoyance. "She does _not _get how weird it is that she is totally obsessed with a celebrity."

"Are you serious?" Trish asked Ally. "I mean, you have to like some sort of celebrity. It's only normal, and then _you _would be considered the not normal one."

Ally thought for a moment. "Ryan Gosling is pretty cute."

"_Really_?" Trish sputtered out in an exasperated sigh. "Ryan Gosling is pretty fucking hot, Ally! I mean, have you looked at his abs? Hot damn, that boy is."

Ally didn't reply for a few minutes, but when she did, her face lit up like a light. "You know Senor Garcia? He's Mexican and he is a sight for sore eyes."

And then Trish blew up into laughter.

_:::_

Ally gave Marvin Kohl a demeaning smile as she got a higher test score than him. Looks like she's number one now, and he knew it.

Marvin Kohl stared at Ally with utter disbelief and jealously, as he angrily shoved the bridge of his glasses up his nose. "Guess who's the top of the class now?" Ally taunted.

"Not for long," Marvin Kohl said between gritted teeth, obviously trying to contain his anger. He wasn't doing so good. Ally snickered at his anger, and sighed happily. She was _finally _at the top of her class, the _very _top of her class. She could have done it awhile ago, but she wanted Marvin Kohl not to feel bad. But him thinking he's the smartest in the whole school was getting quite annoying so she had to do something about it, obviously.

"Anyways," Mrs. Hansen said. "That's it for the test scores. Congratulations to Ally Dawson for getting the only perfect test score!" Everyone clapped automatically, it was a natural thing. Ally always got perfect test scores, so it was no surprise. "Well, that's that. You have no homework because I don't want to be rampaged over Spring Break. Therefore, for the rest of the ten minutes of class, you may chit chat or however you teens like to call it."

Everyone sighed with relief, and went to their friends. Ally didn't have friends in this class, really. Except for Marvin Kohl, but he was more like an enemy since they were competing for the spot of smartest in the school.

There was one girl named Stacy Ruins (unfortunate last name), she was nice. She was also in the top ten, like Ally. She was quiet, reserved, and didn't say much in class, like Ally. Ally looked over at Stacy, and she seemed grim. Doesn't really seem in the mood to talk.

So, Ally just sat there. Marvin Kohl stared at her rudely, looking like he was about to pounce. She only ignored him, rolling her eyes in the process.

Thank god this period was the last period of the day. Even though she loved learning about this subject, Calculus could be a total _bore_! She was already in Calculus last year, but she took it again so her sister wouldn't get pissed that she skipped another grade, and yet she was still in High School. Vanessa could be scary when she wanted to be.

There were only a few minutes left of class, and Ally sighed deeply, glad that she could _finally _go to California and forget about school.

"Hey Molly," she hears. Her eyes widen in surprise as she eyes the hottest boy in the school talking to her. Dallas Graves, oh man. He was surely a sight for sore eyes. He was on the varsity football team, varsity soccer team, you name it.

"Ally," Ally replied sweetly, correcting him.

Dallas turned red with embarrassment. "Oh—uh—sorry Ally," he muttered.

"It's okay," she says softly with a small smile.

"Anyways," he says. "I was wondering if you were doing anything this Spring Break? Maybe we could hang out?"

Her sister would be _beyond _pissed if she found out Dallas Graves was actually giving her the time of day. She was about to respond with a cheerful yes, but then remembered she was going to LA. "I—uh—would love to!" she says happily, and she can literally see Dallas' face beam. "But I.. I can't. I'm sorry. I'm going to California this Spring Break. If I wasn't, I surely would."

Dallas' face turns sad in an instant, and Ally feels automatically bad. "Oh."

"But when I get back, then maybe we could hang out? I already finished all of my homework this year last year." Dallas tries not to snicker, and Ally can see that.

"Really? That'd be rad!"

Ally was about to respond, but the bell suddenly rang, surprising both Ally and Dallas. Students start to file out of the classroom, shoving everyone out of the way. "Alright," Ally sighs, thanking God personally that this day was over. "I'll see you after break?" she asks him.

"See you then!" Dallas says, calling behind him as he leaves the room.

Did that really just happen?

Ally shakes her head in confusion, and heads out the door. Once she finally sees Trish, she sprints up to her.

"Whoa, whoa!" Trish says, holding out her hands. "Now what's got _your _panties in a twist?" Trish asks, mimicking what Ally had said that morning.

Ally only rolls her eyes. "Guess _what_?" Ally says, barely catching a breath.

"Hold on girl, take a deep breath!" Trish reassures Ally. Ally does what Trish says so, and finally calms down. "Okay, what?"

"Dallas Graves basically asked me out!"

"Wait, _WHAT_?" Trish yells, not being able to believe what she's hearing. "Like, _the _Dallas Graves? Super hot varsity jock that has every girl wrapped around his finger?"

Ally nodded her head quickly. "Yeah! He asked me to hang out over Spring Break, but I'm like 'nah bro I'm going to be in Cali for life!'" Ally says. Trish gives her a look. "Okay, maybe it wasn't exactly that, but it was along those lines. Anyways, so I'm like 'yeah, we can hang out after Spring Break!'! So Dallas is all like 'yeah dude, that'd be rad!'."

"Holy fucking _crap _Ally, do you realize how big of an opportunity this is? Your social scale will go up like crazy! Even better? Do you know how pissed your sister will be? Her face will be absolutely _hilarious_!"_  
_

"I'm not planning on telling me sister," Ally says, rubbing her arm nervously. "She'll kill me, literally. I won't be alive long enough to hang out with Dallas."

"She is _totally _in love with Dallas! She loves him almost as much as she loves Austin Moon, and that is saying something!"

"I know, I know," Ally says. "I really don't plan on telling her this. Plus, I might turn down Dallas' offer over Spring Break, if—ya know—I find _the one_."

"Ohhh, what if _the one _is the one and only Austin Moon?"

"Dear lord, no! Then, I would be _totally _dead and it would be all Vanessa's fault!" Ally laughs.

_:::_

Ally made sure to triple check she had everything. She couldn't forget anything this year, she didn't want a last year to repeat again. Needless to say, she forgot all of her underwear and had to go on a very embarrassing shopping trip to Smiths because Victoria's Secret was too expensive.

After she was satisfied, she lugged her luggage down the stairs for the one week trip. She was also very proud that she packed very little, but not too little. Just perfect. Unlike her sister, who had two giant suitcases packed to the rim. Classic Vanessa, making sure she packed nearly everything in her closet. (Of course she _had to_, maybe she might spot Justin Foon in LA and move in with him!)

"You know," Ally said. "You're going to have to carry that in the car and into the airport and you will literally look like you're disabled. I won't be embarrassing you this time, it'll be all you."

"Well, at least I didn't forget my underwear last time!" Vanessa shoots back, content with her come back. (It wasn't that good, to be honest.)

"Well, at least I didn't pack my whole closet last time!" Ally retorts right back, content with her come back. (Much better than Vanessa's, in her opinion.)

"Stop fighting!" Lester Dawson—the two girls father—says, finally coming in. "Look, let's just get this plane and car ride over with so we can go chill in California and hang out with the dudes and dudettes or whatever the lingo is nowadays."

"Dad," Vanessa cuts in. "Please don't ever say chill, dude, or dudettes ever again. It was disturbing to the eyes."

"Please," Ally cuts in, silently begging that he will take their advice.

"Whatever, homies," he says with a peace sign and a duck face.

"Also, don't say homies," Ally quickly interjects. "Or make that face. That's just sad."

"I'll stop if you two chicks get into the car," he says, pointing a finger at both Vanessa and Ally. "_AND _stop fighting. No matter how hard it may seem."

"Don't say chicks either," Penny says, coming in with her suitcase that is as big's as Ally's. Lester's, on the other hand, has double Vanessa's. "And I thought Vanessa packed a lot," Penny noted.

"Fine, fine! We'll go. C'mon Al," Vanessa said quickly, grabbing her two suitcases, and stuffing them in the back of the mini van.

Once everything was settled into the back of the car (Ally made sure to color-code it), they finally made their way along the road to the airport.

"You two homies doing okay back there?" Lester asked Vanessa and Ally.

"DAD!" they whined in unison.

_:::_

"So Van," Ally said to Vanessa while settling into her airport seat. "How are you going to find Justin Roon?" she asked her. (She didn't care, she was just trying to be nice. She was also a little curious at how Vanessa was going to get Dustin Foon to fall in love with her.)

"Austin Moon," Vanessa corrected for maybe the tenth time in one day. She was never really going to learn this boys name, was she? "And Al, I have everything planned out. I know which beach he hangs out at, his fan address, his _real _address." Ally found that quite creepy, to be honest. "Where he likes to hang out, his favorite Ice Cream parlor, and the list goes on."

"How are you going to come off as not a crazed fan. It's like, in your blood Van."

"Easy. When he's at his favorite Ice Cream Parlor, I'll act all innocent and pretend I don't know who he is. And then _bam_! He'll fall in love with me! It works in all of the movies."

"Yeah, in all of the _movies_. Not in real life. We're living in real life, you know that right?"

"Whatever, if it can happen in the movies, it can happen in real life."

"So," Ally says quickly. "You're saying I can turn into a big angry guy named Hulk when I'm angry?"

"Yeah," Vanessa says with a shrug. "You already do that."

"Wow! Low!" Ally stutters out, glaring at Vanessa.

For the rest of the plane trip, Vanessa and Ally talked to each other like normal siblings would. Not about Rustin Soon, not about boys. They just talked about life. And Ally enjoyed every bit of it.

And somehow, somewhere deep within her; Ally Dawson knew this wasn't going to be any normal trip.

_:::_

Once the plane landed, Ally jerked up automatically and she forced her eyes open. The blinding light seeped through the plane windows and she blinked out the spots forming in the corners of her eyes. She got up hastily, stretching in the process.

Ally gathered her bag up above from the carrier while everybody else grabbed their belongings. Penny helped Vanessa take down her overly packed bag as Lester struggled to even touch his suitcase. Ally had gotten her shortness from her dad, while Vanessa was granted the lucky genes and received her mothers tallness.

"Alright," Penny sighed with relief, wiping off some dust on her pants. "I think that's everything.

Ally and Vanessa fished around in their bags for a moment. Ally quickly retrieved her cell, while Vanessa grabbed her notebook. On the top it said: _The Austin Moon Plan_. There Vanessa goes, being a creep again.

"Okay," Vanessa said as they exited the plane, lugging her heavy luggage behind her. "The first thing we have to do before anything else—even before Grandmas—is go to Austin's favorite restaurant or pub or whatever the hell it's called. I know his favorite meal which is those Chicken Enchiladas and I know his special spot where we _are _going to sit. We'll order a Chicken Enchilada and we'll—"

"We'll what?" Ally interjected rudely. "Lure him into the depths of Grandmas house with a Chicken Enchilada? Sounds delightful."

Penny laughed softly.

"You've _got _to be joking," Vanessa said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not joking," Ally deadpanned dryly. "You know what we should do? Get _all _of the Chicken Enchiladas in the world and keep them in Grandmas basement. I'm sure Justin Moon—"_  
_

"Austin Moon," Vanessa cut in fiercely.

"—would smell the smell of Chicken Enchiladas miles away and you could lure him into his death."

"I wouldn't lure him into his death," Vanessa stated simply. "I would simply ... kidnap him and force him to love me."

"Exactly," Ally complied. "Luring poor Austin Moon into his death. We should plan his funeral already."

"Alright, alright!" Lester said, breaking the two girls up. "No, Vanessa, we are not going to that place where Austin Moon goes. We are going to find Grandma and rest. Maybe the next few days, but not today. And Ally, put down your book!"

Ally looked up from her book quickly, and shut it. That's something Ally was very capable of doing—she could whip out a book and read it in a mere few seconds. "Sorry dad," Ally muttered sheepishly.

"Anyways," Penny continued for Lester. "we are going to Grandmas today and doing nothing else. That's it. Grandma made us pizza."

Ally's and Vanessa's face both lit up. That was one of the few things they had in common, they both absolutely _loved _their Grandmas pizza. "See? See!" Lester said, nodding his head in approval. "We better hurry, we don't want the pizza getting cold, now do we?"

Ally and Vanessa shook their head in an hurried fashion as they got outside the airport parking lot. Penny and Lester had already ordered a rental car, which was awaiting their arrival once they stepped out of the airport.

_:::_

"Home sweet home," Ally said, bouncing onto one of her Grandmas couches. Ally didn't even bother to knock, she just need to lie down.

"This isn't even our home," Vanessa shot back hotly.

"Great observation," Ally said dryly.

Ally's and Vanessa's Grandma—named Paula—rushed in happily. "Hello girls!" Paula greeted.

Ally's face shot up as she saw her Grandma. "Grandma!" Ally said, rushing up to hug her.

"Oi," Paula grumbled, out of breath. "Nice to see you too, dear." Vanessa just stood there awkwardly, eyeing her shoes. Well, Vanessa _did _burn down her Grandma's eyebrows last year over via mail. Don't ask how. Or why. "Oh come on, dear! The past is in the past, get in the hug!"

Vanessa huffed out in annoyance. "I _am _here for the boys—"

"And by boys she means Austin Moon," Ally interrupted, her arms still around her Grandmothers torso.

"—but I guess I'll make an exception." Paula smiled gratefully at her eldest granddaughter as Vanessa joined the hug tightly.

"Whoa," Ally said, trying to breath properly. "Give us a little room to breath, will ya Van?"

Vanessa finally reluctantly pulled away from her Grandmother and sister. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Ah, it's alright dear! Anyways, where are your parents? I must talk to them."

"Mom!" a loud screech took outside the door.

"Well," Paula dully noted. "There's your mom. Better go meet them outside before they take on a whole assault at the neighborhood. Pizza's in the kitchen, if you'd like."

"Like?" Ally stuttered out. "I'd _love_!" Vanessa nodded her head in a mutual agreement with Ally.

"Alright, dearies. I'll see you two after dinner, yeah?" And with that, Paula Fasco walked out the house to meet her daughter and son-in-law.

Once she left, Vanessa and Ally almost immediately pounced into the kitchen, eyeing the delectable food on the table. "Hawaiian," Vanessa noted. "Grandma knows us too well." Ally didn't reply, but she was already in the process of stuffing her face with the pizza. Ally moaned out in pure bliss.

Vanessa didn't have time to make fun of her, as she was already stuffing _her _face to the max with pizza. They both moaned as they swallowed the most delicious pizza of all time. No arguments.

Once they both finished up at least five pieces, Penny, Lester, and Paula walked in. They seemed to have a grim look on their faces, but Ally dismissed it as jet lag. Ally was also feeling a bit of it too, herself. "How's the pizza?" Paula asked in a half laugh.

"Amazing," Ally said in between bites.

"That's an understatement," Vanessa popped in.

"Well, I'm glad you two are enjoying my pizza." Ally and Vanessa smiled with an approving nod. "Well, I guess you two better get going to bed. With all your jet lag."

"No way!" Vanessa protested. "It's like, six!"

"It's eight, love," Paula explained. "Ten in Florida. You two must be exhausted! Van has the bedroom on the top right and Al has the bedroom the third left up the hall. Now, get going you two! Sleep must _never _kept waiting!"

They finally got up reluctantly. While Vanessa made it down the first hall, Ally went up the stairs and went into the third door on the left. Her room was simple and nice. It was a fairly decent size, like her room back home. It had a queen bed with white covers in the corner of the room. It smelled like an ocean breeze. Over in the far right, a closet was hanging and a dresser was right next to it. The wall paper was blue like the ocean. Ally always loved this bedroom. A nice bathroom connected to the side.

Ally didn't want to go to bed just yet, and Van was taking a shower right now, so Ally decided not to. She didn't want to waste all the hot water.

So Ally decided to set up her room for the week. She put all of her hair products, books, a few trinkets, etc; onto the desk in the front of the room. After she was done with everything, she set her cellphone on the side table with a good book. She proceeded to fold her clothes away and hang up her few dresses in the closet. Although she was only staying for a week, she needed everything to be perfect.

After everything was perfectly set up, she reached in the bottom of her suitcase and grasped something like a leather book. She pulled her sacred diary out of her suitcase and put it on her bed, making sure it wouldn't get out of her sight. She then put her small suitcase under her made bed, and sat plumply on it.

She didn't really know what to write, or she didn't really feel like writing, but she did anyways.

_I don't know what I really want to write, but I guess I will. Today hasn't been the exiting. We got off our plane and we're now in LA California! I'm about to go to bed right now at Grandmas house! She made the absolute _best _pizza today. Hawaiian, like my favorite. She knows me an Van so well. Speaking of Van, she is on this crazy man hunt for some dude named Austin Moon or something. She is totally and completely obsessed with him and it's kind of creepy to be honest. Whatever. Anyway, wish me luck on this crazy vacation. (It won't be crazy, it will be literally be like every vacation. But I feel like everyone writes that in their journals in all the movies.) Love you. XOXO Ally Dawson._

* * *

**I will also try to stay dedicated to this story, unlike all other stories I have attempted. I will only keep this story up if it gets good reviews or lots of favorites so I know that people would _actually _want to read this story, and I'm not doing this for my own amusement, although doing it for my own amusement would be fine.**

**Standard Disclaimer applies. I do not own Austin and Ally or anything related to Austin and Ally. I also do not own things everyone knows like Victoria's Secret or Smiths and you get the gist.**

**Also, this story line is based roughly around the plot line of the Disney Movie 'Starstruck'. I will be changing things in the plot for my own amusement, so don't think you already know the whole story, because you don't. There WILL be twist and turns when you least expect them.**

**If this doesn't get any positive reviews then I guess I will delete this story because what's the bother of keeping up a story that no one likes? Anyways, review if you liked. Favorite or follow or whatever the hell you feel like doing.**

**Peace out.**


	2. The Party

**You know how I said there was a week? That is still correct but there is like another three day weekend so there will 10 days now? Got it? Cool.**

_Day 1: the party  
_

**Day 1**

Ally woke up promptly at six AM. (It was eight in Florida, but no one was up anyway.) She seized this opportunity to take a shower before the hot water would run out.

After she got out of that steamingly hot shower, Ally proceeded to put on a sundress with a pair of brown boots.

She ate her breakfast quickly and left a note for her parents saying: _Don't worry about me, just going out to make some friends. - Ally_. That was the thing about Ally's parents that she did _not _like. Her parents worried too much about her social life. She had Trish, and that's all she needed.

Vanessa had all the friends in the world, which Ally wasn't that jealous of. She'd rather have one close friend than thirty un-close friends. Vanessa was on top of the social scale, besides her crazy obsession with Austin Moon.

With that, Ally got all of her necessary needs in her bag, and headed out. She didn't know exactly what she wanted to do, she thought that she could maybe just go to the beach. She wasn't going to make friends, she had enough.

Once she got to the beach, she just sat along the edge of the water, letting her feet sprinkle in the water. She hummed happily to a random tune in her head, and let the sun glow on her back.

It was getting quite boring, and she wasn't really talking to anyone, so she decided to head back home. Ally really didn't go in the water (considering she was absolutely _afraid _of sharks) or do anything for that matter. She just sat along the edge of the water, humming happily to her song.

She was okay with the fact that she didn't hang out with anyone, it was okay to her. She would much rather be alone thinking of song lyrics rather than with people.

After a walk that seemed to take at least a billion years, Ally finally made her way back to her Grandma's house. The smell of cookies filled her nostrils and she couldn't help but smile. She loved how her Grandma was the stereotypical grandmother. The one who (still, for some weird reason) told bedtime stories to her grandchildren, who spoiled them feverishly, who made the best cookies in the world, knits them sweaters (oddly enough), and the list just seems to go on forever.

It was ten AM, so Ally was out for about four hours. Ally walked into the house happily and sat down at the table, cookies stocking up on a plate. "Ally, dear!" Ally's Grandma said before turning around. "How has your day been so far?"

"Great!" Ally said quickly. She wasn't lying, not really. She didn't have a bad time, she just didn't have a fun time.

"Oh, that's wonderful darling. Are you in for some cookies?"

"When will I ever not?" she asked incredulously, already eating away at three cookies at a time. She thought she was going to make herself gag with the amount she was stuffing into her mouth.

"You're going to kill yourself, darling," Paula chuckled as if she read her mind, still standing by the oven, checking the time every few moments. Soon enough, a 'ding!' came from the oven and Paula smiled happily. "I know you _do _love my cookies, dear. But don't you love them more when they're hot?"

Ally could barely speak. "I - I think I'm full."

Paula chuckled.

After a few moments of Ally rubbing her stomach happily like a fat old lazy man, she sat in her chair straight. "Where's Van?" she asked.

"Still sleeping."

"Of course she is, she's been asleep for more than twelve hours, hasn't she?"

Paula nodded her head. "I'm afraid she's dead. Mind checking up on her, dear?"

"'Course Grandma," Ally replied sweetly. She got off her rear and went into a search for Vanessa.

She checked in her room, and there she was. She had the strangest case of bed-head she had ever seen, and she sprawled out like a helpless chicken. Ally was debating whether to her wake her up, or poke her helplessly since she did look like a dead animal.

After a few minutes of debating with herself, Ally finally decided to just wake her up, dealing with the worst first. "Hey... hey Van?" Ally asked, now wanting to desperately poke her limp body with a stick. "You - you alive over there or what?"

"Ungh - Ally! I was having my beauty sleep!" Vanessa said tiredly as she flopped out of her bed and onto the ground.

"Not seeing the beauty you got from sleep, yet."

Vanessa got up from her position to roll her eyes at Ally, but then went right back to it. "I don't want to get up."

"Get up, you dumb ass."

"You can't force me to do anything," Vanessa argued bluntly.

Ally decided to take matters into her own hands - not like she had much choice. "Guess what _I _saw Van?" Ally finally said, a devious look stretching across her facial features.

Vanessa looked up at her, her cheek plastered to the floor. She looked like a helpless chipmunk. She narrowed her eyes. "What did you see?"

"How bad do you want to know? On a scale of one to ten."

"Four," Vanessa mumbled, not even bothering to get up from her spot.

"One being I don't care the least bit, four being it interests me a little, ten being I will rip out your hair to know."

"I already said, four!"

"It has to do with Austin Moon," Ally finally said, taking in a harsh breath.

And that's when Ally knew she got Vanessa. Her eyes grew wide and she screeched with anticipation, almost immediately getting up from her spot that made her look like a helpless chipmunk. "TEN!" She knew it would work. "You have got to be serious, please please _please _be serious."

Ally was glad that she was actually telling the truth, or she would feel bad for lying to Vanessa to get her up and out of bed. "I will tell you if you shower and put on some decent clothes. Also make sure to brush your teeth, _please_, and fix that bed head. It's starting to make you look like a lion."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, not believing the power that Ally had over her in the moment. But when it came to Austin Moon, well, everything was important then.

_:::_

**Ally**

"So you _didn't _know about his party at the House of Blues or wherever it is?" I asked incredulously, staring up at Vanessa weirdly.

Vanessa shifted her gaze. "I don't know _why _I didn't know, but I feel all sad somehow. I mean, I'm suppose to know everything about him, literally _everything_, but I don't know exactly when our meet up will be? This could be my only chance to meet him, Ally! What will happen if I don't?" she sobs shamelessly into the pillow.

I just recently told her about a poster I saw on the walk home from the beach. It read something along the lines of:

**Austin Moon!****  
****Performing at: Club iPhone**  
**Tonight at 8:00 to 5AM latest.**

**Make sure to be checked off before you go****  
****in or you will be taken away by security**  
**guards if we find out that you're not on the**  
**list. **

And then it had some weird head shot of Austin, which was starting to freak me out a bit. But what was surprising me the most was that Vanessa didn't seem to know about this party until _now_. She knows everything about him, up to what color of underwear he was sporting that day.

After awhile of her crying into a pillow and me awkwardly patting her back, Vanessa suddenly stood up, wiping away the mascara smears. "I have to go to that party!" she declared.

"Wha—why?" I muttered out, not believing my ears.

"If I don't go, it would seem that I have given my love up on Austin—which I haven't!" Vanessa said quickly while putting on some more decent clothes. "Our love with rein on, Austin Moon! Our love will rein on!"

"Wait a minute, Van. Let's just think like a person would if they had any common sense," I said slowly and she nodded her head. "Number one: it's a lame party that has one celebrity. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Lemme tell you what is not that big of a deal! When you dare talk abou—"

"Shut up! Van, just shut up! Let me finish!" Vanessa finally shut up. "Look, Van. I know how this guy is a big deal to you, and I don't want to break your heart or anything," I said, trying my best not to sound a little sarcastic. "but you need to be on a list to get to this party. It's kind of a celeb thing, ya know? I don't think you're on this list."

"I know, I know!" Vanessa huffed out angrily. "I just - I just - I need to meet him Ally, dammit! I _love _him, I know him and I are supposed to be together!" That sounded very creepy.

"I'm sorry Van but—"

"We'll figure out a way!" she interrupted rudely. "We - we have to!" she waled out. "I love Austin, I need to talk to him, taste him, breathe him, and have se—"

"Okay, I think I get it," I say, stopping her midway through her sentence. "And I'm sorry, but there will be no '_we_'. I'm not helping you break the law so that you can talk to Austin. That's just not cool."

"Please Ally?" she begged, giving me those puppy dog eyes. "Please? Mom and dad are going out for dinner tonight, so we won't get caught!"

"Vanessa," I sighed. "I don't want to be pushed into something I don't want to do."

"Look, I know this is a stupid idea, and I'm just plain stupid." Hey - I didn't disagree! "But I love Austin. I really love him." I looked at her as if she were a kid. I know she's just saying that, we all say we love celebrities. But she is implying that she is _in _love with Austin. Creepy. "And I know you may not approve of this love, but I need to know that he acknowledged my existence at least once."

I rolled my eyes at her sappiness. "Look, saying that you're 'in love' with him isn't going to make me want to help you anymore now. It actually might contribute on the down side."

"Ugh, you don't understand! You never do! I just want to talk to Austin, at least _see _him in person is all I'm asking. Is that so hard for a sister to do?"

I was feeling a bit bad. I never really liked a guy and I could never relate to her. "I - well..." I thought.

"Please please _please_? I will shut up about Austin for a whole day!" I gave her a look. "A week?" she tried. I gave her the same look. "Don't you dare make me go for a month, you know I can't do that!" I sighed angrily, and huffed out my chest in annoyance. You gotta take what you can get, right?

"Fine, _fine_! I will ruin my damn permanent record just so you can see his fucking face, goddammit!" Vanessa's face lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas Day.

"Really?"

"Oh my god," I groaned. "_Really_!"

_:::_

It as 7:34 and I was tapping my foot nervously against the car floor. I was currently parked out at Austin Moon's party that was about to go in full swing in around 25 minutes. I have never done something like this before - _never_!

And the thing that sucked was that I was the distraction in this whole situation. You know how in those movies the distraction always gets crushed. I didn't want to be crushed.

I know what you're thinking, why isn't Vanessa the distraction? I mean she's the one that is actually attractive! You see, she came up with a horribly planned out plan.

She knew about these security guards apparently posted at the front. She said that they won't fall for the flirtatious. She said I had to be the one that looked dazed and confused (she pointed out that I always do) and they would come and help me. Why couldn't she be the one? I even asked her that and she said that she was more of the hot kind of person and they would sense something's fishy.

And as those security guards would help me, Vanessa would sign her name down at the bottom so it would seem she was actually invited to this. Genius, but illegal.

Why did I even agree to this shit?

At 7:40, Vanessa came up and tapped lightly on the car window, signaling it was go time. I stepped out the car, looking at my sister who was basically naked. She wore a pair of booty shorts that were black that covered 1/4 of her butt. It seemed uncomfortable. She wore a crop top (and I'm convinced she's wearing no bra) that barely covered her boobs. It was a hot red.

"You look like a stripper."

"That's what I'm aiming for," she said with a wink and pulled me along. I know she wants to get Austin Moon in bed so they could do the dirty. She's a nasty one.

I actually looked decent. Vanessa made sure to dress me up in my best 'dazed and confused' outfit. I was meant to stand out, not go in with crowd. I wore some white skinny jeans and a striped shirt. My hair fell around my face and I wore light makeup. I looked like I was supposed to be at a tea party, not at a rager. They would certainly fall for it. I hope.

I was glad I looked out of place, for Vanessa's sake. But I also wasn't for my sake. I didn't really like all the random attention. It made me squirm.

Vanessa pulled me along until I was at the back of the line to get in. "Just stay here and try to look lost. I'm going to hide behind the wall, and when it is time to commence, I will make the 'cackaw!' sound and you will distract the guard while I write my name down, okay?"

"I'm not so sure about this. Aren't bigger sisters supposed to help their younger ones, not get them into illegal trouble?"

"Oh c'mon! You need some thrill in your life. Stop being such a joy-kill and live a little!" she said with a 'whoo!' and the end. I didn't exactly disagree with her, I'm not the fun type.

"Okay, but only this once will I do this. _Only_. _This_. _Once_."

"Thank you thank you!" she said. I rolled my eyes and giggled and she got in position behind the wall.

As soon as I made my way to the front, the (hot) security man looked at me. He seemed a bit flustered, oddly enough. "What's your name?" he said dully. "And please do not flirt your way in, I have had too much of that shit today."

I blushed madly for some weird reason. "Excuse me, sir?" I say. "I'm not here to get into the party."

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm lost. I'm rather uncomfortable in this party scene, and I came to look for someone who worked here, and you seemed like one. I'm terribly sorry if I'm any trouble, I just lost my family and I don't have my phone on me. Everyone I have asked doesn't seem to have their phone either!" I said breathlessly, trying to make it sound believable.

The hot guard studied my face for a moment. He then sighed. "Oh c'mon," he said. "Look, let's go for a moment and find you a phone, shall we? We better make this quick, I have to get back to post or Moon will blow his top." I chuckled at the mention of Austin's name. "What? That boy can be scary when he wants to be."

I laughed again and the hot guard led me some weird way. I heard a rather loud 'cackaw!' coming from the other way and the guard said, "What was that?"

I laughed nervously, not knowing what to say. "I - uhm. Don't know. Birds must be around here right about now." He looked at me weirdly. "Oh, we mustn't worry about that right now, my dear parents probably think I'm dead!" I sigh dramatically, putting my hand on my forehead as an extra effect.

"Oh, come along drama queen," the hot security guard muttered.

We quickly found a phone, and he left me stranded with it. I pretended to have a conversation with my father and all that jazz so that owner of the mans phone I was 'using' wouldn't get suspicious. After I finished the call, I quickly thanked the man and ran to the front.

I got there just in time to see Vanessa get in amazingly, and she caught my eye. 'Thank you!' she mouthed.

Well, I had to thank this guard nevertheless, even if I was faking it. I ran up to him. "_Now _what do you want?"

"Sorry," I chuckled softly. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me find a phone. It was very sweet of you."

"Yes, very sweet. Now go find your parents kid, and mind your own business."

"Oh - uhm," I muttered out. "I - I will do that. Th - thanks again!" I stuttered uselessly as I went to the back parking lot.

_:::_

What's worse about this whole party scene was that I had to stay in this damned car for four hours while I did nothing. I didn't want to go in, I really didn't. But I'd rather be doing something like seductively make out with Dallas than sit in this stupid fucking car.

I was supposed to be Vans designated driver if she got over her ass and drunk, so her hangover would be a joy in the morning. She promised me that she was coming out at midnight, because I didn't even want to wait in this damned car for another 5 hours. This dumb ass party ended at 5AM. Yay. (Note my sarcasm dripping with every fiber of my body.)

Once it was 11:30, I finally took the audacity to step outside. It strongly smelled like vodka, I didn't like that smell.

I knew Van wouldn't be out for another half hour, so I decided to roam around Club iPhone for a bit. It was decent enough, for a club. The outside seemed nice, so I wondered about the inside.

I seemed to wander towards the backside. It was like any other back of the building, nothing special really. I noticed a door at the back. Probably for fires.

I wandered towards the door, listening to the loud music reek through it. It was 11:56. Vanessa should be out any second now, I hoped. I hoped she got to meet or touch or whatever the hell she liked with Austin because she would be crying to me the next few days if she didn't.

I kept listening to the songs. They were party songs, nothing like the songs _I _actually like. I was definitely not the party type.

And then suddenly, I heard the door being unlocked. Before I could do anything to react, the solid metal door hit my forehead. I immediately fell to the ground.

The guy who was walking out stopped talking on the phone almost immediately. He looked down at my limp body. I could have gotten up by then, but I really didn't feel like it. I also wanted to see how he would react. "Holy shit," he said into the phone.

I heard a muffled "What did you do this time?"

The boy stuttered. "D - dude I have to call you back later. I think I killed someone." I chuckled softly.

"AGAIN?!" I heard through the other side of the phone. The voice sounded oddly familiar. There was this guy back home at my school and his name was Dez. It sounded like his, and Trish _aboslutely _hated Dez.

"I didn't kill Kira, it was just severe injury! Fuck dude, she's not getting up!"

"HIDE THE BODY!" the other voice on the other side complied. "We can't ruin your rep because you killed someone! What is the pap going to think about this?"

The boy ignored the voice and poked me. "I think she's alive," he said.

I decided to finally get up and stop my fun. It was quite funny to be honest, but I felt bad for him. As I got up, the boy made a girly shriek and I giggled. "SHE'S FUCKING MOVING. IS SHE A ZOMBIE?" he screamed onto the other line.

"KILL HER WITH FIRE!" the other line screamed back.

I sighed. This boy is an honest-to-God idiot. "Slow down," I say. "No one's dead and no one is a zombie."

The boy visibly relaxed (which made me laugh for a second). "Dude, she's a normal human. She's not dead."

The other guy on the line relaxed. "Good," he sighed out in relief. "Look man, I have to go. My mom is making biscuits tonight!" he said happily.

"It's already midnight," the boy said to the other guy. The other guy didn't listen and hung up.

It's was getting kind of boring calling this boy 'boy' so I needed a temporary nickname until I knew his real name. Blondie seemed to suit him well, he had blonde locks that scraped over his eyes. He was sporting a nice pair of hazel eyes and his smile was bright even in the dark. He was cute.

"Thanks for apologizing," I huffed out in sarcasm.

"It's your fault that you were standing out at the back."

I rolled my eyes. "Idiots like you shouldn't be coming out in the back," I replied back hotly.

He was about to retort something rudely back, but his senses seemed to have gotten the best of him. "Pl - please don't freak out!" he screams, holding his arms up in defense. That was random.

"I'm not going to freak out or anything. Unless you're a murderer, then I should be freaking out and going." I thought over the thought of being brutally murdered in this dark alleyway. He seemed like a serious serial killer. I started to back away slowly.

"Wait what?" Blondie asked me confused. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

Why did he want me to freak out over him? Is he famous or something? "I don't freak out when I meet strangers," I said slowly. "If you think I should be freaking out because you're a murderer then I'm going to back away and hope you don't kill me."

I looked at his long legs. If I ran away, he could catch up and easily kill me. This isn't good.

"I - I'm not a murderer!" he stuttered out in utter disbelief. "And I'm not a stranger!"

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure we haven't met," I say, still not completely over the idea of him killing me. "You do look pretty familiar though, did we meet at the beach or something?"

"You _have _got to be joking! You seriously have no idea who I am?" he asked me, seriously offended. Why was he offended? Was he the president's son?

"A - are you okay?" I ask him. He doesn't look okay.

"NO!" he yells out. "I can't believe you don't know me! Everyone knows me! Why are you even here then!?"

Then everything started to click. His blonde hair, this party he was at, his hazel eyes. (And I can't believe I even admitted he was cute. He was actually starting to creep me out.) "You're... you're..." I say, trying to get the name out of my name. I just couldn't think of it.

"Uh-huh..." he said, his face full of anticipation and relief that I finally recognized him.

And then it clicks. "You're Justin Foon!" I say with an approving nod, proud that I remembered his name. His mouth drops and I'm almost certain it would unhinge from his mouth. "You okay there?" I say poking his belly.

"What? NO! My name is _not _Justin Foon!"

"Dustin Spoon?" I ask him hopefully, but to my dismay, I'm wrong.

"How do you not know my name?" he asks me. He seems so distraught, I almost feel bad. _Almost_.

I ignore his question. "Rustin Loon?" I try again.

"AUSTIN MOON. MY NAME IS AUSTIN MOON," he confirms.

"Oh," I say. "Sorry that I didn't remember it."

He ignores me what I had just recently said. "Why did you not know my name? What did you think my name was before you recognized me?"

"I thought 'Blondie' suited you well," I say and he stiffens up at 'Blondie'. I laugh. "And why does it matter? I just never really cared to learn your name properly."

"Everyone knows my name—"

"Cocky much?" I mutter under my breath, but making sure only I could hear myself.

"—and when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_. You are not an exception!"

"Look, I don't feel special that I am an exception nor do I care. Why do you even care? It's not like I hate you or anything, I just don't care."

His mouth drops 50 feet once again. "It would be _better _to hate me," Blondie explains.

"I'm confused."

"Look," he says with a huff. "Even when people hate me, they _know _who I am. You just don't care! You don't think about me at all, do you?"

Austin seemed to have a really big ego, and it was annoying me. I'm glad I'm the one to finally deflate his big head. "I don't think about you voluntarily. I have to when my sister drones on and on about you."

"But why _not_?" he whines.

"Look, Austin," I say and he smiles as I use his proper name. "It's not that big of a deal. I have to go, I seriously do. My sister is in there and I'm her designated driver. She's probably drunk off her ass right about now, and I have to go find her."

"We're not done here...?" he says, silently asking for my name.

"I'm not giving you my name," I state bluntly.

"WHAT!? Why not? After you so rudely pointed out that you don't care about me, the least you could do is give me your name," he complies.

I try my best not to roll my eyes. "After you so rudely banged my head on that door, I think it would be best that you leave me alone. You don't want me to call the police, now do you?"

Austin thought for a moment. "That's it!" he said. "You banged your head on the door _so _hard that you forgot about my existence. It only makes sense."

I really roll my eyes this time. "I'm perfectly fine! The worst I got was a little bump, I didn't get hit hard enough for it to completely wipe my memory!" I yell out in frustration. This boy was a piece of work. "Just go on with your stupid little celebrity life while I go back to _my _life. You're really starting to bore me."

He gasps out in hurt. "RUDE!" he screams. "Think about my feelings for once."

I do. I think about how he is a world famous superstar and one person doesn't like him. He has it hard. (Note my sarcasm.) "Your feelings are stupid," I note. He gasps again. "Look, I really have to go!" I say and stand on my tiptoes, looking over his shoulder. He was tall.

"Fine," he huffed out in pure annoyance. "But this isn't over whatever your name is!" he said and stalked off.

This was over, how was he even going to find me? I never gave him my number, much less my address.

I look at my watch. 12:20 AM.

SHIT. Where's Vanessa? I'm so dead.

* * *

**I kind of rushed this shit, but whatever. ****Hoped you liked it.**

**Please please please please please please review and favorite or follow, it makes me happy!**

**I liked this chapter much better than the last because of the obvious sexual tension between the two, wink wink. Also, I'm going to be updating a minor error in the last chapter. I used "their" instead of "there" and it's pissing me off.**

**Sneak peek at next chapter? I think yes. (In which it is in Ally's point of view)**

_"My feet hurt," Austin complained for maybe the tenth time in the past few minutes._

_"Austin," I grumbled in pure annoyance. "We have been walking for ten minutes."_

_"But I'm not use to walking! My soles on my shoes are starting to wear out and the next thing you know, I'll be part of world hunger!" he complains._

_"Blondie, you're really annoying," I say with a drawl. "Shut the hell up before I make you."_

**Anyway, review!**


	3. Mud and Ice Cream

**I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been just putting this off cause I'm such a shit. Read on, my loves.**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_I really roll my eyes this time. "I'm perfectly fine! The worst I got was a little bump, I didn't get hit hard enough for it to completely wipe my memory!" I yell out in frustration. This boy was a piece of work. "Just go on with your stupid little celebrity life while I go back to my life. You're really starting to bore me."_

_He gasps out in hurt. "RUDE!" he screams. "Think about my feelings for once."_

_I do. I think about how he is a world famous superstar and one person doesn't like him. He has it hard. (Note my sarcasm.) "Your feelings are stupid," I note. He gasps again. "Look, I really have to go!" I say and stand on my tiptoes, looking over his shoulder. He was tall._

_"Fine," he huffed out in pure annoyance. "But this isn't over whatever your name is!" he said and stalked off._

_This was over, how was he even going to find me? I never gave him my number, much less my address._

_I look at my watch. 12:20 AM._

_SHIT. Where's Vanessa? I'm so dead._

* * *

_Day 2: Mud and Ice cream_

**Day 2**

**Ally**

As soon as I woke up, my thoughts immediately went to last night.

I luckily found Vanessa around 12:45. She was (of course) drunk off her fucking ass and I literally had to drag her out of the club. She was screaming and thrashing and _begging _for me to let her go, but I didn't. She would be happy for that fact in the morning.

I never did ask her if she found or met Austin Moon. (His name seems to stick with me now more often than not.) If I did, she would either scream or cry. I didn't want either. But she would tell me either way this morning, there was just no going out of it. It was the true facts of life.

My mind seemed to wander towards me crashing into Austin. He seemed genuinely offended that I didn't give two shits about him or his fame. What was the big deal anyways? It's not like he expected everyone in the world to love him.

Oh wait.

He did.

That guys ego was bigger than Cassidy Nova's boobs back at home, and _that _was saying something. He really needed someone to poke a needle and deflate it, and I would be more than happy to oblige.

After a good ten minutes of thinking over last night, I finally trudged out of bed and into the shower. The shower was hot and eased my nerves. I seemed to have a lot more nerves than before now often.

After I put on a decent looking outfit, I went downstairs. To my dismay, my Grandma wasn't cooking breakfast (she was always a late sleeper) so I had to go confront Vanessa. I think it was for the best, I would deal with her outrage now and I wouldn't have to deal with it later.

I knock on her bedroom door, and just as I thought, she doesn't answer. I groan out of frustration and slam her bedroom door right open.

Her bedhead is much worse than yesterday. I managed to get her into pajamas, lucky me or she would've been naked if it was her choice.

She's on the floor, she must've fallen off her bed last night. I know shaking her or screaming her name won't get her awake, so I go to my last resort first. "Austin Moon is here."

In two seconds flat, her head is up and she is wiping away the crust in the corner of her eyes. Her eyes look wild like she hasn't slept, which in fact, she has. "Where?!" she yells out like a maniac, looking like she's a lion. It suits her well, considering her bedhead.

I swallow, ready to run if she pounces. "Nothing Van, it was just to get you up."

She stares at me dully and then pouts her lip. "Why?" she whines. "My head hurts and I have a major hangover."

I was surprised that she didn't scream and yell at me. "Yeah, I bet. I had to drag your ass out of that party because it was so bad."

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed. Well, I spoke to soon. "Why did you drag me out? I was about to get this really hot guy to get in bed with me!" she complained.

I rolled my eyes. Here Vanessa is in her natural state, being her dramatic self. I wait a few minutes for her to calm down, and when she does, I speak. "Did you talk to Austin?" I ask her. I decide not to mention the fact that _I _talked to him, or she would literally blow a fuse.

"No," she states plainly. I look at her weirdly, shouldn't she be upset? "I touched his _hand_!" she screeched out. "I COULD LITERALLY FEEL THE SPARKS IGNITING AS WE TOUCHED. HE LOOKED AT ME TOO."

I wanted to feel happy that she was happy (which I was happy that she didn't start crying), but for some weird reason I didn't feel that happy. "Yay!" I say, trying to mask up my unhappiness. Why wasn't I happy? This is weird.

Her hangover seemed to get the best of her, and she luckily ignored my awkwardness. "You know what, I'm going to go back to bed. This hangover will be the death of me."

"Literally. Hey, I'll get you Advil okay?" Vanessa nods her head gratefully and plunks back down on her bed.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. At least that's out of the way.

After I get Vanessa some Advil, I make my way towards the kitchen. Just to my luck, my Grandma is awake and cooking.

"Hey Grandma," I say happily and sit down.

"Hey dear," my Grandma responds nicely. "How was your night last night?"

My Grandma doesn't know about the whole "illegal" thing. I hope to keep it that way. "Oh nothing much," I respond awkwardly. I clear my throat. "I just went to bed and all that. How was your dinner?" I ask her.

She shakes her head absentmindedly. "It could have been better," she sighs. She doesn't give me time to question her. "Nonetheless, you better eat. I can hear your stomach grumbling from miles away!"

I laugh and take a plate of food my Grandma had made for us. It was Bacon & Eggs for breakfast. A classic.

After I finish my breakfast, I thank my Grandma and rush up to my room. I decide to go outside and get some fresh air. I quickly grab my purse, book, cellphone, other few necessities and scurry out of the house.

Before I go, I tell my Grandma that I'm going to be out making some friends, considering she is also concerned for my social life.

Once I'm outside, I don't know what to do. I heard that there is this really good Ice Cream parlor down the boardwalk a few blocks down. I walk the whole trip there, and I'm elated once I finally get there.

I take in the scenery of the nice Ice Cream parlor. It's much more nice than the other ones back home. "What would you like, Miss?" a worker says once I reach the front.

I think momentarily. "Hmmm," I say. "Do you guys have Fruity Mint Swirl?" I ask him. Fruity Mint Swirl is my absolute favorite.

"I'm afraid not, Miss. I'm terribly sorry," he says with a frown. "Could I interest you in anything else?"

I think and look at the menu but I couldn't come up with anything. "What's your favorite?" I ask.

He chuckles. "I would say the Peanut Butter Caramel." My face contorts into disgust. He laughs again. "It sounds weird, and trust me, it _is _weird. But it's delicious, I promise you that," he promises.

I decide to take his advice. "One Peanut Butter Caramel please," I say and he obliges.

After a few moments, the ice cream is all ready. "If you don't like it," he starts. "we could get you a new one. Try it, and tell me if you like it."

So I decide to try it. I take the waffle cone out of his hand (which I made sure to order) and lick the ice cream tentatively. For some odd reason, it was absolutely delicious. Almost as good as Fruity Mint Swirl. "It's amazing!" I say with a smile.

"I told you," he says with a charming smile. As soon as I pay, he speaks up again. "My name is Elliot," he says formally, putting out his hand for me. I shake it gracefully.

"I'm Ally," I say in response. This Elliot guy is kind of cute.

We chat for a few minutes (even though he is on duty), and eventually, we exchange numbers. "I'll see you later Ally!" Elliot says as I walk out the door.

"Right back at ya!" I shout back.

As I walk out the Ice Cream parlor, a smile seems to be etched on my face that I cannot get rid of. And I'm okay with that.

Before I even make it two feet outside, I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder. I almost scream, but a soothing voice stops me. "It's okay," the voice says. It sounds familiar. Too familiar.

I turn around to face the figure, and my smile immediately turns into a frown. "You again," I grumble under my breath.

Austin Moon frowns. "What do you mean by 'you again'?" he asks me.

"It means that you should leave me alone. Are you stalking me?" I ask, about to whip out my phone and call 911.

"No, I'm not stalking you. You should be the one stalking me," he says with a frown. "And you told that creep your name but not me! You have stooped to a new level."

I roll my eyes. "Well, _I _actually have an interest in Elliot. He's nice and funny and smart. Unlike you."

"Feisty one, that is," Austin notes blandly.

"Look Blondie," I say and Austin just merely rolls his eyes. "I don't give two shits about you or your career. I was just barely having a great time, eating away my ice cream and you just _had _to come up and ruin my Ally time. If you want a friendship, you're not going to get one."

Austin huffs out in annoyance. "What's so bad about a friendship, Ally?" he asks me. He must've gotten my name from when I told Elliot. He was obviously in the parlor.

"Nothings bad about a friendship, I just don't like making friends. And why would I want to be friends with you, exactly?" I ask him.

"Because I'm Austin Moon!" he says a little to loudly and everyone looks at him. "Shit," he mutters under his breath.

"Oh my god," I say, rolling my eyes. "Look, if you want your attention, have it. But I actually don't enjoy attention so let's just pretend I am no way affiliated with you. Goodbye, Austin."

"Wait, Ally!" Austin says a bit to dramatically. "I just want to get to know you, is that so bad?" he asks me.

"I don't exactly want to get to know you," I retort back hotly. Austin shakes his head sadly.

He looks around and we are starting to get peoples attention. Dammit. "This is partly your fault, Ally," he says. "Look, the paparazzi are going to come and I don't like them that much."

"Austin Moon not liking attention?" I gasp in fake horror. "Unheard of!"

"Ally, shut up! You don't know how big of dickheads paparazzi can be!" he yells out. I do feel kind of bad. "Do you think you can take me somewhere?" he asks me hopefully.

"I walked here."

"Dammit. If they see me in my car, they will totally catch me. Do you think I could walk with you?" he asks me.

"No," I reply quickly.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so difficult? Just help a friend out, will ya?!"

"We're not friends," I remind him.

"Okay, help out someone, will ya?! I just need a little cover, okay? Just for a bit. All I'm asking is that I be around you for an hour. Is that so hard?"

"Really, yes. You're going to bore me out of my eyeballs if I agree to this shit."

"Ally," he whines. "Please?" he says giving me those puppy dog eyes.

Dammit and his stupid puppy dog eyes. But I won't give in. "Your puppy dog eyes won't work, Austin," I note dully.

"Allllllyyyyyyy," he whines once again. I roll my eyes.

He keeps pouting his lesser lip and I just feel _bad_. He's silently begging me like a little dog and I want to punch him but kiss and cuddle with him at the same time. As if he were a dog. That meant nothing. "Please?" he asks me one more time.

"I - ugh - fine!" I finally say, giving into those stupid pretty puppy dog eyes. Man, this boy could be a real pain in the ass. "But tomorrow you have to buy me another ice cream because you made mine melt!" I say, walking away. He quickly follows.

"Are you saying we _can _hang out tomorrow? Because if you are, I'm totally up for it."

I groan. "No, we can_not _hang out tomorrow, because I don't want to. I don't want to today, but since I'm a nice person, we are. Just don't push anything Blondie," I say, skipping ahead of him.

I'm usually not this grim but he just brings that side out of me.

"Fine, fine. No hanging out tomorrow and no pushing your buttons. I'll try my best."

_:::_

"My feet hurt," Austin complained for maybe the tenth time in the past few minutes.

"Austin," I grumbled in pure annoyance. "We have been walking for ten minutes."

"But I'm not use to walking! My soles on my shoes are starting to wear out and the next thing you know, I'll be part of world hunger!" he complains.

"Blondie, you're really annoying," I say with a drawl. "Shut the hell up before I make you."

He doesn't listen. Of course, this guy sometimes. "Where are we even going?" he asks me, the whine still visible in his voice.

I stop and think for a moment. "None of your business," I finally say.

"Well," Austin starts with this usual whiny voice. "I need to know! What if you're leading me to my death?"

"I would gladly lead you to your death," I mumble under my breath. We start walking again. Austin was _really _starting to get on my nerves. He better shut his stupid little mouth before I break his arm off of his body or something.

He starts to whine again. "But Ally, what if you—"

"Shut the _hell _up! Just trust me, okay?"

"I'm not so sure I can do that," he says barely audible, but I still hear him loud and clear.

"Well, I don't trust you. So we can both agree on something, here," I mutter. Austin finally decides to shut up and I silently thank the Lord for making this day a bit more livable. Don't get me wrong, I'm normally a happy person. But there are just a few people in the world that are annoying as hell, and I'm pretty sure Austin ranks in the top ten.

We walk for few more minutes, and I can hear Austin cursing under his breath. Good thing too, I'm glad he's as pissed of as I am. Mutual feelings of hate are being exchanged over here.

Once we finally get there, I break the silence. "Look, we're here. Are you happy now?" I ask him.

He looks up from the ground and his nearly pop out of his head once he sees where we are. "Wh - what? Why are we here?" he asks me with a stutter.

I roll my eyes. "None, of your business. But really truly, I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. I'm not bringing Austin Moon to my house, I'm not taking you to the beach because you'll just get run over by fans, I'm not going back to the Parlor because the paparazzi is probably there. This is the only place I could really think of that's nice and quiet."

"How would you know of this place?" Austin asks me, still staring at where we are at. "Only a few people know of this place, I thought you said you didn't live here."

"I don't," I exhale out deeply. Austin is giving me a migraine. "My Grandpa used to take me here before he died."

"Oh."

We stay silent for a couple of moments, but then I decide to speak up. "Do you not like it here? It's not like I've taken a boy here or anything. Well, considering the fact that I live in Florida and I have never had a boyfriend and you were going to force me against my will and I had no other quiet place to go. If I took you home, Van would have freaked out and then she would have blew her top off. She doesn't take things well. And if she even knew about the thing after Spring Break with Dallas she would totally blow a fuse. She is so crazy and I—"

Austin interrupts me with a laugh. "You're rambling."

I make a nervous gulp. "Well, yeah. I ramble when I'm nervous. Speaking of which, why am I even nervous? You're just a really famous celebrity and I'm just a small town girl living in a lonely world and you would have forced me to here if I didn't oblige and—"

"You're rambling again."

I just nod. I think it would be better if I stop talking. "Do you like it here?"

"I used to go here before I was famous."

"Oh."

"Well," Austin starts. "An abandoned park is a strange place to go on a first date, but I can adjust," he jokes.

I give him a glare. "This is _not _a date, Austin Moon. Don't push your luck or I'll push you down the stairs."

Austin puts his hands up in surrender and he gives a small laugh. "Well?" he asks me. "What are we waiting for?"

We decide not to go on the swings, considering the fact that one is broken and one wouldn't hold up our weight. We don't go on the monkey bars either, it's short enough that Austin can't swing around on it. The slides are too small to go in, once Austin tried and his shoulders got stuck. So really, we didn't go on anything.

It also looked a bit creepy here, like where a horror movie would be placed. "This was a joy," Austin finally says with sarcasm. "I couldn't even go down that slide. It saddens me."

I roll my eyes. "_I _could, but you insisted that if one of us can't do something, than the other one can't."

"This wasn't as fun when I was eight," Austin grumbles in defeat. "I swear the monkey bars were going to break under my pressure, and I couldn't even swing across them. This is lame."

"Oh, shut up. We really don't have other places to go, and this is the only place I could think of to air my mind out."

Austin stifles a laugh. "You need to air your mind out?"

"Yes," I say pointedly. "You are giving me a headache, Austin."

A moment passes.

"It's been awhile, don't you think?" he asks me a few minutes later. I look at my phone.

"I guess," I sigh. "Look, I should probably get back home."

"No," Austin bellows out quickly. "No, you shouldn't. I want you to come over to my place. My car is back at the Ice Cream Parlor, and if we get it there, it's not too far. Plus, you don't have a car and I would feel absolutely horrible if I made you walk home."

I smile at his gesture. It's sweet. "No thanks. The walk is just around twenty minutes, I think. It's not _that _far."

"I know, it's not that far for you. But I really want to show you around my house or something or do anything else with you. You're really the only person I have gotten the pleasure of knowing while I'm famous."

"You're stubborn."

"So are you."

I look at him straight in the eyes. "I've known you for a day, _one _day. For all I know, you could be a serial killer. You could have kidnapped the _real _Austin Moon and morphed your faces or something. I don't know you, Blondie. You don't know me."

"I'm not a serial killer," Austin confirms. "And we could change the fact that we don't know each other, if you really want to."

I sigh in frustration. "All of the serial killers say they're not serial killers. Why would they say they were serial killers? It's a trap, obviously."

"You can't be serious."

I'm not serious, of course. But still, world famous Austin Moon _could _be a serial killer. "My parents might actually think I'm making friends," I argue._  
_

He looks at me confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, but I don't _want _to make friends."

"Lead them to think you are making friends," Austin complies with a shrug.

"But they know I don't make friends. They'll think something is up."

"Come up with a lie."

"I'm bad at lying."

"Become good at lying."

"But I _can't_."

"Look, Ally," Austin grumbles out in frustration. "Come on. It'll be fun! You need to get out and party! Live a little, you're a joy kill."

"WHAT?" I ask him in disbelief. I may be stubborn and uptight, but I'm _not _a joy kill!

"You're no fun. If you can't come with me, it means you're boring. Simple as that."

I glare at him. He laughs. "Excuse you! I'm not a joy kill, nor am I not fun! I'm not boring either! Just because I know a lot of big words, contrast to you, does _not _mean I'm boring! In fact, it means I'm amazing! It means I'm sufficient in life and it means I enjoy entertainment with big words. You know what big bud? I watch plays, not any plays though. Shakespearean plays! Yeah, SHAKESPEARE! It just so obviously proves that I'm fun and I can be fun without anyone's help. So there, ha!"

"Then _prove _it."

I look up at him. "How am I suppose to _prove _it?"

"Come with me."

I knew it would lead to this. "No."

"Then you're a joy—"

"I'm not a joy kill," I interrupt.

"—kill," Austin finishes with a nod.

Boy, he was pissing me off. "I'M NOT A JOY KILL!" I say for the maybe the tenth time in the past minute. "Fine, Austin! You win! You always win, don't ya? I'll go with you, okay? Because I'm going to _prove _that I'm fun!"

"Fine, prove it. Lead the way back to the Parlor."

_:::_

We finally settle in his car. Thank the Lord, Austin didn't complain on the way back. Although, I noticed he was about to. We both put on our seat belts and he started the ignition.

I ignored him for about ten minutes of the car drive, considering the fact that I absolutely hate him right now for making me go on some crazy car drive. _I _usually get what I want. I'm that stubborn.

After fifteen minutes into the car drive, I finally decide to speak up. "Where in the _hell _are we going?" I ask him.

"Home," he said as if it were obvious.

I grunted out in frustration. "You even said it yourself, it's not that far. We've been driving for at least fifteen minutes."

"Hmmm," he said as if he was thinking what I had just said over. "You're right. My house was just a good five minutes away. Where do you suppose we are going?"

"How would I know?!" I spit out angrily. "I don't live here, Austin! And how would you expect me to know where you house is?"

Austin looked at me annoyed. _I _should be the one that is annoyed. "Look, I'll just ask someone where we are and we'll find our way back, okay? Easy peasy."

"How on earth do you not know where you are? This is _your _house, not _my _house! I barely even knew where the Parlor and the park was, much less your house! _This _is why I didn't want to go with you because you're an irresponsible asshole that has _no_ idea what they're doing! How would anyone know where you live? You're famous, aren't you suppose to keep your home private or something? Don't you don't want the paparazzi to check out where you are? Don't expect _me _to find your house! You're just really stupid and I ha—"

"You're rambling again," he interrupted me.

"—te you! We're gonna die, aren't we? We're gonna _die_! Die—"

"We're not gonna die, Ally!"

"—I tell you! Some creepy weirdo man is gonna come up to th—"

"No creepy man is coming up here."

"—is car and he's going to kill us, isn't he? We're dead and gone! I never got to experience the pleasure of going to Europe for my birthday! I never got to—"

"You're not going to die!"

"—turn eighteen! I never got to drink orange juice! Which is ironic, I guess considering I live in Florida, but I've always wanted to try orange juice! Anyway, that's off topic. I never got to—"

"SHUT UP!" he says, finally silencing me. "No ones going to die, no weirdo man is coming up to this car, you're going to go to Europe, you're going to turn eighteen, and you're going to drink orange juice! Just listen to me, okay?! I always get lost, I mean it's not a big deal. I can find my way back in no time, I promise."

I sigh in relief. I guess I _do _ramble a lot more than humanly necessary.

Austin drives around for a few more minutes until I feel a sinking. This can't be good. "Why is the car sinking?" I ask him.

"The cars not—" he stops mid-sentence. "Aw shit."

"What the hell is happening? What did you do? We're going to die!"

"As I said for maybe the tenth time, we are _not _going to die! Just wait a sec, okay? I'm going to go find the source of the problem and we'll be out here soon. Calm down. You're shaking."

I realize that I _am _shaking and I try to soothe myself. "Okay, just hurry up! My parents are probably worried sick!"

Austin goes out and he doesn't come back. I get worried for the first five minutes that he doesn't show up, but after ten minutes I'm basically pale as a ghost. This is stressful, looking after Austin. What should I do? Stay in the warmth of his car or go rescue him? I'm kind of leaning towards the 'stay in the car option'.

Although, if he dies while I'm in the car, then I can't get a ride home. Sometimes life is hard.

I step out of the car and my legs are immediately covered in mud.

The classic 'car is stuck in the mud' problem, we have here. I try to walk but I'm basically immobile. "Austin?!" I scream out.

"Ally?" he calls back. He's on the other side of the car.

"What has been taking you so long? It's been ten minutes!" I complain. It's getting quite cold actually, I should have stayed inside.

"Well, you see," Austin starts dramatically. "I walked out and tripped. I can't move. Been stuck here since I got out."

"You're such a fucking idiot," I mumble. He pretends like he didn't hear me.

"Well, are you going to help me or not?"

I roll my eyes. "I'd rather not. The car is comfy." I don't mention the fact that I can't move.

"You're stuck too, aren't you?"

I sigh. "Yeah."

We don't say anything to each other for a few minutes. We stay there, stuck in the mud, immobile. It must be five PM, at least.

He decides to speak up. "I'm sorry."

"What?" I ask, utterly confused. He obviously should be sorry, but I don't know what for exactly.

"Everything," he finally says. I laugh. "Look, I pressured you into going with me and I feel really bad because now we're stuck in this mess. You're on the other side of the car, I'm on this side. We can't help each other. Who knows how long we'll be here?"

"That's true, you're pissing me off a ton because I'm stuck here, and it's obviously you're fault. But I'm glad I came. If I didn't, you would have been stuck here without any company."

After I say that, we don't talk for awhile.

After what seems like forever, I hear some footsteps. Is it Austin?

"Austin?" I ask, slightly scared.

"Hmm?" he says as if he were bored.

"Did you hear that?"

"No," he responds boringly. He's a joy.

"Do you think there are wolves here?"

"No," he responds in the same voice.

"But what if there—"

"HALLELUJAH!" a voice interrupts me. A voice that is not Austin's.

"Ally?" Austin asks me.

And now _he's _the one that is scared. "Hmm?" I respond like he did.

"Was that you?" I can hear him shaking. It must be painful where he is, considering the fact that he tripped.

"Nope," I say as I pop the 'p' in nope.

"HALLELUJAH!" the voice says again. What in the hell—? "I've found myself some two youngins!"

"Excuse me?" Austin says, confused.

"You two okay there? How long have you been stuck in the mud?" a different voice asks this time. It was sweet, like honey.

"I don't know..." I mumble. I check my watch. "At least three hours, I think. It's been awhile."

"Ole jolly, over here! Poor kids! I betcha you two are starvin'! Do you need some help getchin ya self out of the mud, over there?"

"Help would be appreciated," Austin says. I laugh softly.

"Okay," the voice like honey says. "We'll be back as soon as possible. We get a lot of mud stuckers over here. We live just up that ranch over that hill. Once you're out, you best be on your way."

"Thanks," I say sweetly.

"We also don't know where we are going, so if you could help us with directions, that would be amazing," Austin says.

"Alright!" the 'hallelujah' voice says.

They're back in three minutes, flat. They both are equipped with shovels and gloves.

After they start digging us out, I can start to feel the air around my feet. It feels good.

I'm finally released and I stumble forward. Thank God that is over, I'm so glad that these people came. Austin is soon released after me. They told me he was on his back the whole time so his shirt was covered with mud. He's an idiot. They then lead us back to their ranch.

"Thank you so much," I say for maybe the tenth time in the past minute. "If you didn't come, I don't know what I would have done!"

"It's all good!" the 'hallelujah' voice said. They introduced themselves earlier. Honey's name was in fact Honey, and Hallelujah's name was Pam. "People get stuck in the mud everyday. We come and check em' to see if anybody is stuck."

I laugh at the irony. "So, maybe I should get my car?" Austin suggests.

Honey laughs. "Oh, hell no! It's turning late, and you want to get it in the morning. The mud gets dries up at night and when the sun is out, it goes all muddy again. It'll be better in the mornin', trust me dear."

Austin sighs in defeat. "How are we going to get home then? I don't have any idea where we are."

"I'll take ya home!" Pam suggests.

"No, no, it's okay! We can ju—"

"Nah," Pam says with a shake of her head. "I know where the city is, it's not that far. Don't wantcha kids getting lost, now do I? I don't bite, I promise."

I smile gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"No problem dear," Pam says.

_:::_

I give them directions to my Grandma's house. I find it a bit weird, my mom always told me that "trusting strangers" is a bad thing, which it is, but these pair of strangers seem nice enough.

They finally pull up to my house and I sigh in relief. Thank God this day is almost over. Austin has been too much.

"Thank you sosososososo_so_ much," I say gratefully one again. I couldn't thank these strangers enough.

"No problemo, dear," Pam chortles. I laugh.

I turn to Austin. "You'll be okay there, yeah?" I ask him jokingly. I obviously meant that as a joke, but he is so spacey, I can't help but be a little bit worried.

He laughs. "I hope so."

"I hope so, too."

I rip my eyes away from his, and run back to my house. This day has been so confusing and weird, I need at least three days to figure this all out.

I go back into the house, and as I close the door, I hear one thing. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, ALLY?"

Oh shit.

* * *

**Well this chapter was extremely stupid. Sorry about this shit I wrote.**

**Review or favorite or follow? It would make me very very very happy yay.**

**Also, I'm going to be updating last chapter because of a minor error. I used you're instead of your sigh.**

**Sneak peek at next chapter? YES:**

_"What is the point of you?" I ask him._

_"To look extremely hot, that's part of it, I think."_

**Anyway, review!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I love you so much! :D**


	4. Skinny Dipping

_**Previously:**_

_I turn to Austin. "You'll be okay there, yeah?" I ask him jokingly. I obviously meant that as a joke, but he is so spacey, I can't help but be a little bit worried._

_He laughs. "I hope so."_

_"I hope so, too."_

_I rip my eyes away from his, and run back to my house. This day has been so confusing and weird, I need at least three days to figure this all out._

_I go back into the house, and as I close the door, I hear one thing. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, ALLY?"_

_Oh shit._

* * *

_Day 3: Skinny Dipping  
_

**Day 2: continued**

**Ally**

I go back into the house, and as I close the door, I hear one thing. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, ALLY?"

Oh shit.

"Out?" I try uselessly. I know that won't pass with my mom.

"Out? _Out_? Do you really think I'm going to accept the term 'out'? If you do, you have got another one comin'!" My mom huffed out anger and I get a bit scared. My mom _never _gets angry, so this was kind of a new experience for me. And if she _does _get angry, it's aimed towards my dad or Van.

"Van is always out, how am I any different?"

She rolls her eyes. "But you're _you_! You don't go out! You don't do things! Vanessa is Vanessa, and you're you! Two different people!"

"How is it _so _surprising that I have the audacity to go out!?"

"You didn't even tell us where you were! You're so vulnerable, Ally. You don't seem like the tough type. You could have gotten kidnapped, murdered, raped, for all we know! The least you could have done is at least tell us where you are going!"

"I told Grandma that I was going out to make some friends!" I remind her.

"Yeah, but you don't make friends, Al. You write songs, you sing, you eat ice cream. You do lot's of things, but you don't make friends! Why are you lying to me, Ally? You could tell me the truth and the consequences won't be as bad."

"But I _am _telling you the truth!" I kind of am, to be honest. Although, I don't consider Austin a friend, he considers me a friend. Technically, I was making a friend named Austin Moon. So no, I wasn't lying.

My mom seemed to sense that I wasn't lying, considering the fact I am really really _really _bad at lying. "You were?" she asks me, surprised. It's even a surprise to me.

"Yeah, I guess. He's a cool kid."

"It's a _he_?!" she yells out happily. Ah fuck. "You made a _boy _friend? Wow, Ally! I want to meet this friend! What's his name?"

I exhale out deeply. "None of your business, actually." My mom frowns. "It's not that I don't _want _you to meet him, I just don't think you're ready," I explain. Hey, I wasn't lying, technically. I don't think anyone would be ready if they found out I was hanging out with Austin Moon.

"I'm not ready, what the hell does that mean?"

"Don't question it," I beg. "If we don't hate each other again by the end of Spring Break, then yeah, you'll meet him. But until then, no. If you do meet him, you'll understand why."

My mom gives me a confusing look but decides not to question me any further. "This _will _be discussed in the morning, young one. Now, go to bed. It's late."

It's not late, not really. But I'm not going to argue with my mom.

**Day 3**

I wake up and I immediately feel like punching someone. Like punching someone _hard_.

I honestly don't know why but I couldn't be in a crappier mood this morning. I don't even bother to put on a decent looking pair of clothes when I go downstairs. They're my family, they won't care, right?

Once I enter the kitchen my sister screams in horror and covers her face with her hands. I look _that _bad? "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST CAME FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL."

"Thank Van," I grumble sarcastically and take a seat next to her. "What time is it?" I ask my family.

"Twelve PM," my dad answers quickly. My grandmother was making a brunch over at the side, my mom was looking over at what seemed to be medical papers, my dad was reading a newspaper, Vanessa was still shielding her face, and I was being a grouch.

"Anyway," my mom perched up, looking away from the medical papers. "Al met a boy last night!"

"MOM!" I yell.

"I did tell you that we were going to talk about this in the morning!" she reminded me. I roll my eyes.

"A _boy_?" Vanessa gasps out, taking her hands away from her face. She still flinches a bit when she sees me.

"That's why she was gone all yesterday! She was hanging out with him!" my mom says excitedly, jumping up and down in her seat.

"That's not why I was gone all day yesterday," I sigh out in an exasperated tone. "My friend, which I don't even think as a friend yet, got his car stuck in the mud. We were stuck for at least five hours. So no, I wasn't hanging out. Instead, I was stuck in the mud for five hours."

"But it was _still _with that boy!" my mother finishes for me.

"You're not allowed to touch, talk, smell, be near, or _see _boys; Ally," my dad says quickly.

"It was just one boy, dad."

"One boy that could take away your virginity!"

"Do you really think he could take away Al's virginity when he got his car stuck in the mud for five hours?" Vanessa asks my father

"Exactly!" I agree hastily.

"Imagine what _else _he could get stuck—!"

"NOPE!" Vanessa says, thankfully interrupting my father. "TMI, dad. TMI."

I hold back my chuckle and eat some pancakes that my Grandmother had made so graciously. A few minutes into brunch, I can hear my father and mother talking over those medical papers. They must think I'm not listening.

"Terminal," my dad says with a soft voice, so soft I almost couldn't hear it.

"Are you positive?" my mother asks him, wide eyes filled with concern.

"That's what the papers say. How are we going to tell the children?"

I decide to speak up. "Tell us what?"

They both look at my surprised and with the 'aw shit' look on their faces. My mom clears her throat. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else, Lester." They both leave the kitchen and I look at Vanessa. She doesn't seem surprised.

"You know?" I ask her.

"Well, of course I know. They talk about it everywhere. It's a surprise that you've been able to pick up on it now."

"What is it about?"

"I don't know, not really," she says frustrated. "I've heard them use a couple of words I don't know like 'malignant' and 'biopsy' or something. And I think I know what 'terminal' is, but I'm not sure. Do you?"

I nod my head slowly. "Yeah, it means 'predicted to lead to death, especially slowly; incurable.' And malignant means cancerous. So that means—"

"Someone has terminal cancer," Vanessa finished for me.**  
**

"But who?" *******  
**

_:::_

As if my day could get any worse. I wake up on the wrong side of the bed, my dad makes a sex joke, and now I find out that one of my family members (I don't know _who_ yet, but I'm determined to find out) has terminal cancer.

I go up to my room, still not bothering to shower or get dressed, and cry into my pillow for a few minutes. I feel my phone give a short buzz.

I look up at my phone and it has an unknown number.

**From: Unknown  
****12:34 PM  
hey ally! it's austin! i stole your phone and put your phone number in my phone. forgot to do it in your phone, sorry bout that**

I roll my eyes. It seems like something he would do.

**From: Ally-Cat  
****12:36 PM  
****I'm not in the mood for talking.**

I should probably put him in my contacts. He replies a few minutes later.

**From: I HATE YOU AUSTIN MOON  
****12:39 PM  
****what's wrong? :(:(**

**From: Ally-Cat  
12:41 PM  
None of your business.**

I HATE YOU AUSTIN MOON as a contact name felt a bit mean. I guess I'll change it again.

**From: Annoying Guy  
****12:44 PM  
****oh it cant be THAT bad! its not like one of your family members has terminal cancer or something**

**From: Ally-Cat  
12:44 PM  
...**

I can't seem to find the right name for him.

**From: BAD TIMING GUY  
****12:46 PM  
****what?**

**From: Ally-Cat  
12:47 PM  
You have really bad timing, you know that Austin?**

**From: FUCK YOU AUSTIN MOON  
12:49  
oh god, you have got to be joking**

**From: Ally-Cat  
12:51 PM  
Not even remotely.**

**From: I H8 U  
12:53 PM  
aw shit i'm so sorry. do you want to talk about it? meet me at my house in ten minutes**

**From: Ally-Cat  
12:54 PM  
I don't know where you live, idiot. And no, I don't want to talk about it.**

**From: Blondie  
12:56  
fine, i'll pick you up at your house in ten**

Blondie seemed to suit him nicely.

**From: Ally-Cat  
12:57  
I don't live here, and you don't know where I live.**

**From: Blondie  
12:57  
i'll find out**

**From: Ally-Cat  
12:58 PM  
Vanessa will blow her top if she sees you!**

**From: Blondie  
12:59  
i don't care**

**From: Ally-Cat  
1:00 PM  
AUSTIN PLEASE DON'T!**

He didn't reply after that, and God: I haven't hated him more than I have right now. I hurried and got dressed.

**From: Blondie  
1:04 PM  
i'm here. sorry i'm a bit early. outside. and hurry up up because people are starting to stare**

**From: Ally-Cat  
1:05 PM  
Why are people staring?**

**From: Blondie  
1:05 PM  
****JUST GET OUTSIDE ALLY!**

**From: Ally-Cat  
1:07 PM  
God, you're persistent.**

But I do as I'm told, and once I get outside I can understand why people are staring. I quickly get in the limo. Once I'm in, Austin gives me a devious and guilty smile. I hate him.

"YOU GOT A LIMO!?" I yell at him. "Seriously, what the hell? Are you _trying _to attract attention?"

"What's so wrong about a limo?"

"If my crazed obsessed sister saw that _your _limo was outside my Grandmas house waiting for me, she would absolutely freak out!"

"It's comfy, at least."

I sigh at his stupidity.

"Seriously, what is the point of you?" I ask him.

"To look extremely hot, that's part of it, I think," he jokes. Can he _please _shut up? For the sake of humanity.

I ignore him for the rest of the car ride, which is not much. It takes three minutes to get there. His house looks like a stereotype mansion, big and white. It looks like the white house, actually.

We step out of the car and into his house. It's even more beautiful inside. Chandeliers hang from the wall, chefs and butlers are bustling around, it's like a 1950's rich movie.

"You have a nice house," I say awkwardly. "Very nice."

"Uh...yeah.." he mumbles awkwardly, shifting his feet slightly.

Why is it awkward? It shouldn't be awkward. If Austin won't make it un-awkward, I guess I have to be the one to take extra precautions. I clear my throat loudly. "Anyway," I say, trying to come off as nonchalant. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"I wanted to show you my house."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

And once again, Austin makes it awkward. It's like a special talent or something. "Stop making it awkward," I demand forcefully.

He seems to gain his calm back in two seconds. "I want to get your mind off of the cancer thing."

"Don't even try. I've tried everything in the book." It was a lie, but what Austin could come up with could be terrible.

"I'm not so certain that you've tried everything," he says, seeing right through me. I roll my eyes. "It'll be fun, I promise. It's not that bad, not really. Just trust me this once, Ally."

"I don't think I can."

"Oh c'mon!" Austin whines. "You're such a bore! Like I said, you're such a joy—"

"I'M NOT A JOY KILL, AUSTIN! God, stop saying that!" I interrupt him forcefully. "I'll go with you if you _stop _calling me a joy kill!"

"Yes, thank you! Come on, we'll walk, it's not that far."

I roll my eyes. "Don't get stuck in the mud this time, please."

"I'll try my best."

_:::_

We walk for about ten minutes, and then Austin announces that we're here. I look around.

The Ocean.

"Creative," I say, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

He obviously doesn't catch it. "Thanks," he says with a shy smile. "It's a secluded area. No one else but us can get here. The only way to get here is a passage behind my house."

"That's awesome, actually," I say with a little bit of sincerity in my voice. It was kind of cool, to be honest.

"Yeah."

Awkward. Again. "So what are we going to do? I don't have a swimsuit. You should have told me to pack one."

"That's the point," he says with a sly smile.

"You can't be serious—"

"Never have been more in my life," Austin confirms. "We're going skinny dipping!"

"Wha—no!"

He frowns. "Why not?"

"I'm not going skinny dipping! I'm not going to go skinny dipping even if it is to save humanity!"

"You don't have to go skinny dipping," Austin says with a shrug. "You can go with your clothes on."

"I'm not going to go in with my clothes!"

"You're a joy—!"

"I'm not a joy kill!" I say for maybe the tenth time. "Who the hell cares if I'm a joy kill, I'm _not _going skinny dipping!"

Austin just merely shrugs. "Your loss," he says. He starts to take off his pants and I shriek and shield my eyes. He laughs. "Joy kill," he reminds me. It's silent for a few moments, but then I hear a _splash _near by. He must have jumped in. I decide to un-shield my eyes. God, that would have been interesting if I saw his intimate parts. "The water is nice!" Austin whines.

"Too bad," I say with a shrug. There is _no _way I'm going skinny dipping. I have some self respect, goddammit!

"Please please please _please_ Ally! I'll do anything you want, I'll buy anything you want! Just come and have a little fun, please?" He gave me the classic pouty face.

"It's _weird_," I point out.

"We don't have to make it weird."

"I'm insecure about my body, Austin. I don't want you seeing it anyway whatsoever."

"I won't!" Austin promises. I give him a look. "I swear! I wouldn't if you didn't want me to, it's rude and inconsiderate. I'm not _that _kind of guy. And I'm sure your body is beautiful, Ally."

I blush madly. How could he be so annoying and sweet at the same time? "I'm not going to fall for the puppy dog face."

He grits his teeth in frustration. "A guy can try, right?"

I can't believe I am about to say this. There's a first time for everything, right? "If I do, and I'm _not _saying I _will_, you have to swear on your favorite food that you won't peek a look."

"So are you saying—"

"I'm not saying anything," I remind him quickly. "I'm just saying if I _do_, do you swear on all of humanity that you won't look?" Austin laughs. I'm serious, though. If he does, I will cut off his testicles and blend them. I decide to tell him this valuable piece of information. "If you look, I swear to God I will cut off your testicles and put them in a blender."

Austin stops laughing. Good thing, too. I'm serious. "Okay," Austin says, his hands up in surrender. "I swear on my testicles that I won't look."

I huff out in annoyance. He could persuade me so easily. I hate it. "I will go in, but you can_not _look! If you do—!"

"I know, I know!" Austin forcefully interrupts me with a glare. "Or you'll cut off my testicles."

I'm about to take my shirt off, but I firstly look at Austin. He's looking. "What did I tell you!?" I yell at him.

He looks up at me surprised with a completely innocent face as if he had done nothing. "Oh!" he shouts and looks away. "I forgot! I'm sorry!"

I roll my eyes and ignore him.

I swiftly take off my clothes (making sure Austin doesn't look), and jump in. It's freezing.

Austin removes his hands away from his face once he hears me splash. Luckily, the water is murky enough so you can't see anything suggestive under . "Yay!" Austin chimes happily and bounces up and down in the water.

"God, this is awkward," I say, suddenly realizing that I am, in fact, naked in front of a teen sensation. This was _such _a bad idea.

"Eh, a little bit," Austin laughs with a shrug. "We don't have to make it awkward. _You're _making it awkward." How can he be so happy all the time? It's annoying me.

"No, I don't think I am," I point out. "It's the fact that both of us are naked, you're a teen pop star, I'm a girl and you're a boy, _and _we're going skinny dipping! How is it not awkward!?'

"I just ignore the awkward things. Take out the better things in life, you'll be happy."

I grunt in frustration. "Your optimism annoys me."

"Your angry-ness annoys my optimism which effects my optimism which makes me happier. Maybe you should stop being so angry and I'll stop being so happy."

I look at him quizzically. "That made no sense."

"You make no sense," he counters back hotly.

"What does that even mean?"

Austin just laughs. Ugh, I hate him. Especially his very very pretty laugh. I hate that the most.

After awhile, I speak. "What is the point of swimming, really?" I say. Speaking out loud is a special talent of mine.

"I don't know," Austin replies back, absentminded. "What do you think?"

I was feeling a bit profound right about then, for some odd reason. "It's weird, if you think about it," I note. "Showers are an obvious thing in a humans life, right? We use it to clean ourselves so we don't get all gucked up, ya know? That's what's water is for, right? It has an endless amount of possibilities of what is _could _do but what we don't think about is what it _couldn't _do. I mean, it can't end world hunger because it's not a food. But have you seen Cloudy With A Change of Meatballs? It said that is could condense the water particles into making food. It's not possible, really. But if you think about it, it's kind of amazing. I don't even know if water couldn't do anything. And it's weird because a swimming pool only has one purpose and it's to swim. Swimming's great, really. But the water is all nasty and then you have to use _more _water to clean ourselves up. It's mocking the people that live without clean water. Water has so many things that it can do and it's just a waste to use it on swimming, I think. It doesn't make sense to clean yourself of water with more water."

Austin looked at me for a moment. He was speechless, and so was I. I had no idea what I had just said. Thoughts come and go to me like that, I guess. "I tuned out on most of that," Austin admitted.

"So did I," I admit back. He smiles a wolfish grin. I thought over what I said, and I realize now that it makes no sense.

"Anyway," Austin said after a moment of awkwardness. "We best be going."

"Better," I correct him. "We better get going, would be better anyway. Don't let the enemy know that you can have other choices. Be forceful," I remind him as a joke.

"You literally make no sense."

I agree. Half of the time I sound like I freaking John Green book. Full of metaphors and I make no sense. (But hey! People still love me!)

"Who's getting out first?" I ask.

"The lady."

"I trust that you won't look."

"Don't trust the wrong people," he says with a sly smile.

I look at him forcefully. "Austin, _seriously_. You won't look, right? I'm insecure about my body, and I don't want anyone—and a teen sensation is no exception—to see it anytime soon. _I _even have a hard time looking at it." Austin now has a serious look on his face. I think I said something wrong. "Did I say something wrong?" I ask him, confused.

"Yeah," he says softly. "I'm sure your body is beautiful, Ally, really. It's one thing to not like something about yourself, but don't put yourself down about it. I think you're beautiful either way."

I blush wildly. I honestly and truly have never been complimented like that in such a _sincere_—not even from my own parents, actually—voice. It was nice. Really nice. "Thank you," I say bashfully. "That was really nice. I could get used to those compliments."

"I could get used to complimenting you," he shoots back playfully. My cheeks heat up.

Oh God Ally! Get yourself back together! I clear my throat awkwardly. "I'll be getting changed," I say and start to emerge from the water. "You won't look, right?"

"No matter how much I want to prove you wrong about your body, _no_, I won't look." I sigh gratefully. I turn around one more time to see Austin's eyes covered by his hands. I quickly get out of the water and put my clothes on in a hurried fashion.

I double check to make sure that my clothes aren't _that _wet (because Austin, being the genius that he is, didn't bring towels) and everything's in place. Once I'm certain I look okay, I say: "All's good."

Austin removes his hands and starts to emerge from the water himself. I cover my eyes before I could see any suggestive parts of his body. I don't need a reminder to.

After a few minutes, Austin is ready. "We best be going," he says.

"We better get going," I remind him. He shoves my arm playfully.

_:::_

We were back by 2:30 PM. It's weird, days just go like by a breeze.

"Are you having fun?" Austin asks me with a slight nudge.

I think for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I am," I reply truthfully. Austin doesn't seem to be that big of a dickhead anymore, not really. He still has his moments, I guess. He can be very insensitive, too. For example, on the way back he kept complimenting my butt. 1. It was sexist; 2. I kept telling him to stop and he wouldn't; 3. I _do _have a nice butt but it doesn't need to be pointed out; 4. I don't care if you're a teenage boy, just control your goddamn hormones!; and 5. I still don't like him that much. And he's very very very _very _vain.

But he's also very very very _very _sweet. Like what he said back there at the Ocean. It was really sweet of him to compliment me like that. But I think it's only a one time thing for a pop star.

He starts to speak again. "Look, we've got to ditch this join 'cause my parents might—"

"Austin?" a man's voice interrupts him.

"Aaaaand it's too late."

"Who's that?" I ask him.

"You'd rather not now," he says quickly, eyes shooting from side to side. "Look, we might be able to climb through the window and they might not catch us."

"Did you commit a felony? AUSTIN!" I shout at him.

"No felonies!" he promises, but I can't be so sure. Still hanging onto the serial killer idea. "But look we seriously have to g—"

"Austin?" a woman's voice interrupts this time. "Austin where are you?"

I start to make sense of it all. "Oh! They're your parents!" I say with a sudden hit of realization. "I'm sure they're lovely!"

"I'm sure you're wrong. Look seriously—"

"Austin!" the woman's voice says for a second time. His parents soon enter the room. They look at me with a surprised look on their faces. "Who is she?" they ask him.

"She's a friend," he confirms shakily.

"I wouldn't say friend."

"What?" they gasp out in disbelief. "_Girlfriend_?" I gag. "I thought we agreed on no girls!"

Austin scoffs. "_You _said no girls, not me. And I am in no way romantically interested in Ally. We're just friends." For some reason, I feel my heart drop as he says that.

His mother rolls her eyes. They seem like dicks. "You know how long it has taken for you to get here, and your 'friend' over there isn't going to bring you down."

I decide to speak up. "I'm still here," I remind them.

Austin looks at me and smiles. "Yeah, it's a bit rude, don't you think? I think you should leave now."

"We're just telling you Austin what's best for you," the father says.

"It's not your place to tell Austin what's best and not best for him. I think he would know," I tell them.

"It's also not _your _place to tell us what good parent should and shouldn't do," the father says.

Austin almost speaks up but I stop him. "Austin," I say in a forceful tone. "Leave them be." Austin takes a deep breath. His parents give him one last eye roll and stalk out of the room. "They're nice people?" I try.

"Don't even try," he says with a deep sigh. "They're not nice people."

"All they want is the best for you," I try again. I even knew it wasn't true. All they want is the best for themselves.

"All they want is the best for themselves," Austin confirms my suspicion.

Awkward silence fills in. "I better get going." Austin smiles.

"You best be." I roll my eyes.

A few minutes pass. "Well?" he asks me.

"You drove me here and I have no idea where I live."

"Oh!"

A few minutes pass once again. "Well?" I ask him.

"Oh!" Austin says again. "Oh yeah." I smile at his stupidity. He smiles back.

I hate him. I really really do. Especially his smile. His very very very very pretty smile. I hate it.

* * *

**Most of it was text. Sorry about that oops.**

**And I really really very very very really really very very really very really very really very really very very very very very really really really hate this chapter a lot so it'll be no surprise if you do too. I was doing it in a rush cause I haven't updated in five years.**

**Sneak peek at next chapter? I think YES: (in which it is in Ally's point of view)**

_"We have to dress up as an old married couple."_

_"WHAT?" I ask him with utter disbelief._

_"Well, if you want to break into Universal Studios, we have to do this."_

_"I NEVER SAID I WAS GOING TO BREAK INTO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS!"_

**Also thank you guys so much for reading my story! It means so much to me when you review or favorite or follow! It keeps me going!**

**Also, follow my tumblr: dawzon. I post Teen Wolf, Austin & Ally, R5, Shailene Woodley, and a lot more. :D:D**

**Also, my friend wants me to promote her and I hate her a lot so I guess I have to. Go follow beautimusme on tumblr.**

**Also, go check out my other stories.**

**Also, review.**

**Also, so many also's.**

**By the way I'm just trying to get this chapter to 5k words.**

**I really really like cheescakes boi, because they are so so so so so so so so so so fab.**

**fart**


	5. Disney Land

**I MESSED UP! I FORGOT THEY WERE IN CALIFORNIA SO THEY WILL BREAK INTO DISNEY LAND GOD I AM SUCH AN IDIOT.  
**

**_Previously:_**

_A few minutes pass once again. "Well?" I ask him._

_"Oh!" Austin says again. "Oh yeah." I smile at his stupidity. He smiles back._

_I hate him. I really really do. Especially his smile. His very very very very pretty smile. I hate it._

* * *

_Day 4: Disney Land  
_

**Day 4**

**Austin**

Some things in life don't go your way, but you're still content with it. Like, maybe you wanted a baby girl, but you found out it was going to be boy. You don't hate your child because they are boy, you still love them, right? You're not going to abandon your child because they are a boy.

And then some times you figure out that it was better that it happened the way you didn't want it to happen. I mean, have you heard the saying 'everything happens for a reason'? Maybe there is a significant reason _why _you had a boy instead of a girl so it could be the next Martin Luther King Jr. or something. (Or maybe it's just the cold hard facts that there is a 52.6% chance of giving birth to a boy and a 48.4% chance of giving birth to a girl.)

It was kind of like that when I met Ally. At first I thought I had killed her because she was lifeless on the cement. It wasn't the first time I almost killed somebody, though. (It was an accident, I swear!) And then she got up and I swear to God I thought she was a fucking zombie because 1) I was like 78% certain she was dead, 2) zombies _are_ real, and 3) her eyes _did _look cold and lifeless when they looked at me.

And then she got all sassy with me, and no one get's sassy with Austin Moon! She also didn't know who I _was _until I had to tell her. She thought my name was Justin Foon! And when I asked her to give me her address or her phone number or her damn name, she would suggest that I was a serial killer. She was annoying me so much, I might as well have been a serial killer. I could have killed her right there because she would not _stop talking_.

At first, I wanted to find her so I could prove to her that I _am _worthy of thinking about, but then I got to know her a bit. It wasn't the only reason why I wanted to find her, soon after. She was more fun and exciting than I had originally thought. She is still stubborn, uptight, a joy kill, very bad at humor, annoying, and the list could go on forever. But that's what interests me, I think. There _is _more to know about her, I'm certain. She seems to surprise me every time she talks.

Anyway, today I have a plan to get Ally out of her shell. She needs to loosen up a little. I had already taken her skinny dipping, but that took _forever _to convince her. This is a step up from yesterday, so there is a 98% chance that she will say no.

I texted her around 12, because I didn't want to seem _too _eager if I texted her any earlier. I told her to get to my house ASAP, which I also told her my directions. She better be here soon or we won't have enough time to do anything exciting.

At 12:10, she was at my house. Good thing, too. I was getting impatient. "Finally," I grumble under my breath.

She snaps her head towards me and gives me a menacing stare. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" I lie. "Nothing too bad," I say, making sure she doesn't hear me.

She just stands there, being awkward in the doorway, being her awkward self. "Are you just going to stall or get your ass in here?" She rolls her eyes at my inessential language, but obeys me anyway.

"I think it's my turn for what we should do today."

I roll my eyes. "So are we doing planners now? Trading off everyday on what we should do?"

"I would think so, yes. That way, it's fair. You get to do something you want, I get to do something I want," Ally says with a shrug.

I decide to see if her plans are any better than mine, which they are probably not. "Go ahead, lay it on me."

Ally smiles. That makes me smile. "We're going to go cloud watching and—"

"Whoa whoa," I interrupt her. "You lost me at cloud watching." She frowns.

"What's so bad about cloud watching?"

"It's cloud watching, Ally. What isn't bad about it?"

She gasps in horror at my sentence. "How _dare _you talk about cloud watching like th—!"

"Calm down," I say, interrupting her once again. "Look, I have something actually _fun _planned out."

"Your fun differs from my fun."

"I noticed," I state blandly. She rolls her eyes. "_My_ fun is actually fun."

"Is it a felony?" she asks me.

I think for a moment. "It may be."

She stares at me with disbelief. "You have _got _to be joking."

**Ally**

"I wouldn't even think remotely," Austin confirms for me. I sigh in frustration.

"Austin, I'm going to MUNY and there is _no _way I'm going to wreck my chances by performing a felony."

Austin laughs. The laugh I absolutely fucking hate and adore at the same time. "Okay, I swear, there will be no felonies. What's the dictionary definition of felony, actually? You would know, right?"

I roll my eyes. "Just because I get all A's doesn't mean I'm a human dictionary." Austin gives me a look. "A crime, typically one involving violence, regarded as more serious than a misdemeanor, and usually punishable by imprisonment for more than one year or by death," I grumble out in defeat.

"Exactly!" Austin chimes. "What we'll be doing is most definitely a crime, but no violence will be involved. If we even _do _get caught, which we _won't_, it will not be punishable by death or prison. The worst is a serious talking to the parents."

I give him a pointed look. "But if we _do _get caught, it'll be out in no time. The paparazzi would know, soon enough. Don't you think?"

"You act like I haven't done something like this before," he smirks. "Have you ever heard of Austin Moon getting in trouble?"

"Unlike most girls," I point out. "I don't keep up with your life on a constant basis." He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but most girls don't get to hang out with me, now do they? You keep up with my life on a constant basis, now."

"Against my will," I mumble, just aloud enough so he could hear. "I only have like six more days to hang out with you, anyway. I'll go right back to not caring about you." It kind of felt like I was lying.

"Did you just suggest that we _will _be hanging out for the rest of the week?"

I blush, and it doesn't go unnoticed by him. "I have nothing better to do." Witty comebacks are my only defense.

He acts offended. Fake, of course. "Anyway," he continues. "To do this, we have to dress up as old married couple."

I look at him weirdly. He has _got _to be joking. "WHAT?" I ask him with utter disbelief.

He smiles a devious smile. "Well, if you want to break into Disney Land, we have to do this."

And there it is. Breaking into Disney Land. God, I hate him. "I NEVER SAID I WAS BREAKING INTO DISNEY LAND!"

**Austin**

"You didn't have to," I shrug. "I know that you're going to give in some time. You always do."

She gives me a glare and scoffs. "I do _not _give in that easily!" I stare at her.

"Times a wastin'," I remind her.

"We're breaking into some place! Isn't that illegal?"

"Very much so," I say with a nod of my head. I can tell she restrains from rolling her eyes. She has rolled her eyes so much in the past five minutes, I'm surprised that they haven't popped out of her head yet. "Daylight is leaving."

"Okay I agreed to go skinny dipping with you and all, but _breaking _into Disney Land? What the hell? You're a _celebrity_, Austin. If someone catches sight of you, or if we get caught, we'll be in a whole lot of trouble. You could pay to get this under, but I'm a broke teenage girl! And if my parents find out—"

"Listen," I interrupt. "If we _do _get caught, which we _won't_, I'll pay to keep this under. For you and I both. And we're not going to get caught. All you have to be is graceful and you're in."

"Have you met me?" she scoffs. "I'm anything but graceful."

"Well, you're going to be graceful today, sorry."

"But I - I - I don't wanna!" she whines.

I breathe out in frustration. "Come on, trust me, will ya? I promise you it will be fun."

"I've decided," she says. "That I have trusted you _too _much. No more time to trust, only time to hate you."

I roll my eyes. "I thought we already established the fact that you don't hate me, you just don't _care _about me. And you sound like a four year, Al."

Ally blushes at the use of her nickname. If her family can call her Al, I as hell will! She gulps. "Don't - um - call me Al, please."

I look at her confused. "Why not?"

"I - just - uh ... Only people I'm really close with call me Al. My mom, my dad, Van, my Grandma, my Grandpa, and Trish. That's it. No one else."

"So basically your family?" I ask her. She nods. "I like the name Al. Consider me part of your family then."

She gasps. "I can't do that!"

I give her my smirk. Well known for that smirk, in fact. "Why not? Are you too distracted by my gorgeous face? Are you having troubles imagining me as your family when you want to kiss me?" I joke. She seems mad. Oops.

She seems like she's about to grumble 'yes' but she immediately stops. "_No_. I can't consider you my family member because I've known you for, what? Four days! I've known Trish for my whole life!

"And has she made you go skinny dipping?" She thinks for a moment, and shakes her head. "Has _she _almost killed you?" She gives me a look that says 'what the hell!?' I laugh. "Did _she _convince you to break into Disney Land?"

"I'm _not _breaking into Disney Land!" she reminds me.

"Exactly! You haven't admitted it yet, but you're going to agree sometime." She rolls her eyes. "I've broken you out of your shell more than your so-called-friend 'Trish' has. I've only known you for four days, yes. But I have gotten you to do things that you would never think of doing. Consider me your family then?"

"Two things," she says. "One, you are not my family, and will _never _be. And two, I'll break into Disney Land if you will _please _shut the hell up about the 'family' thing. It's quite annoying."

"See!" I tell her. "I told you you would agree eventually."

"But only because you're annoying me."

Yeahhhhh right.

_:::_

"Step one," I say. "Distract the security guard."

"Why am _I _always the one to distract security guards?"

"You've broken in somewhere before?" I ask her. She doesn't seem... like the type, per se.

"Not really, I was just helping. I was helping Van get in because she wasn't a celebrity."

"Oh. _That_'_s _how she got in there." She nods her head and laughs. I suddenly really like her laugh. It's soft and sweet like chocolate. (Pretend I never said that, for the sake of humanity.) "You do seem like the dazed and confused type," I tell her.

"That's what Van said!" I laugh.

"Anyway, back to step one. Talk to the security guard, be all cute and stuff." She laughs. Did I really just say that? I need a goddamn filter sometimes. "Act dazed and confused. It won't be hard, it's like your natural facial expression." She glares at me. "Say: 'I thought this was Disney World!' And the security guard will be all like: 'Disney World is in Florida! That's all the way across the country! WHAT THE HELL?!'"

"I'm _not _saying that," she says with a huff. "It would be too obvious. It has to be somewhere near here."

"California Adventure?" I try.

"Too close, that's literally right by Disney Land. Maybe..."

"The beach?" I suggest.

"Yeah! The beach! That will be perfect! So I'll casually go up to the security guard, strike up a conversation, and tell him I'm lost. Then, you sneak in, grab two tickets, and hurry back out. We'll put on our costumes for the whole 'married costume' get up, and we'll be in! Go to the bathroom, and change! BABAM!"

"You have this more planned out than me."

Ally laughs and I blush. "Just one question, though," she says. "Why are you breaking in? You're a multi-millionare celeb. I'm betting you could afford a trip to Disney Land."

I shrug. To be honest, I don't know. "Because of the thrill of breaking in. It's great, trust me."

"Never will."

"Didn't think so."

_:::_

Ally straightens out her skirt and walks not-so confidently to the security guard. Good thing, too. We can't have her thinking she's all hot stuff when we need the exact opposite right now.

"Ahem," I hear her say. I inwardly laugh at her. "How are you?"

The security guard rolls his eyes. "You're not flirting your way in here."

"Sneaking in here?" she tries. She's not that good at lying, but she could be a decent actor. "I was just asking for some help."

"Haven't heard that one before," he says with sarcasm. "Are you honestly looking for help or are you just trying to sneak in?"

She gives him a nervous smile. "I lost my family awhile ago," she grumbles weakly, completely ignoring the security guard's question. "I've been looking and looking and _looking _and I can't find them. I thought you ought to know where they are."

"I wouldn't know, I'm not affiliated with your family, dear."

She laughs. I smile. And so does the security guard. I'm not the only one who acknowledges her beautiful laugh, so it seems. It looks like I have got some competition.

The security guard straightens up his posture so he looks a bit taller. Are security guards even _allowed _to flirt with residents? How has Ally not gotten a boyfriend yet if boys are literally throwing themselves at her feet? God, she is confusing. I wonder if my security guard flirted with her when she was breaking Vanessa in. (If he did, I'm pretty sure I'm ready to kill Boris.)

"I didn't think so," she smiles. "I was wondering if you knew where the beach was at? They are over there."

"Hmmm," **(*) **he says with thought. "Down the street for awhile, and turn left. That should do it."

I think I should start getting the tickets now. The security guard seems distracted enough.

"Thank you," Ally says sincerely. "I best be going then. I - I mean I better get going. Sorry, it's a pet peeve I have." I laugh.

"It was nice meeting you...?"

"Ally Dawson," she fills in. "It was also my pleasure. Thank you for helping me kind sir."

I grab the tickets, making sure no one has noticed, and hurry back behind the wall.

"My name is Tim," he says. "Call me Tim. And it would also be a pleasure to get your phone number."

Ally blushes and my cheeks fill up with anger. Why am I getting so overprotective of her anyway? I'm not being _jealous _or anything. She nods her head and they exchange phones to put in phone numbers. "Thank you Tim!" she says as she skips off to the direction of the beach.

I pull her arm out of the crime scene and behind a wall. "Why did you give that idiot your phone number?" I huff with anger.

"Because he asked for it?" she states out dully.

I roll my eyes. "But when I asked for your phone number, or simply your _name_, you didn't give it to me!"

"It's not a law for me to give every single boy that asks for my name or phone number to give them it. I like to protect my right, Austin. I have morals."

"I - ugh - that guy seems sketchy!"

"Why are you so upset about this? It's not that big of a deal!" she huffs out in anger, now starting to get mad at _me_.

"He could have hurt you!" I argue uselessly.

"And you could have too!" she says. That shuts my mouth. "But did you? No. Austin, not every guy is going to hurt me. I didn't trust you at first, keep in mind that I still don't, but I trust you enough to know that you won't hurt me. Or kill me."

"Sorry. I guess I'm just overprotective."

"Or..._jealous_?" she suggests.

I gasp. "Austin Moon? _Jealous_? Austin Moon doesn't get jealous."_  
_

"It was a joke, Austin. Settle down."

I try to remain my cool. "Ha - heh - uh yeah. We best—"

"Better," she interrupts forcefully, giving me a weird look.

"—_better_ be going," I correct myself. "Daylight's a wastin'!"

She laughs.

_:::_

I situate my grey wig on head and get ready to break into Disney Land. Ally seems nervous. "Stop being a joy kill!" I remind her.

She glares at me, and I only laugh. "Look, I may as well be a joy kill if I don't want to get caught in the middle of a crime and get sent to jail. Call me a joy kill all you want, I'm just being reasonable."

"Just don't think you're breaking into one of the top places in the Nation, think you're doing it for a humanity cause. It's going to help humanity, I guess."

She rolls her eyes. "How on earth is it going to help humanity?"

"It's going to help two people known by the names of Austin and Ally have the time of their lives."

"Stupid reasoning."

"Just, c'mon. I know you don't trust for your life or anything, but just trust me on this, okay? You went skinny dipping with me, and you had a great time. I promise you that you will have a great time now."

She thinks over what I just said and she nods her head. "Okay, I trust you." I was _not _expecting her to say that.

"Talk about progression," I mumble.

We walk up to the gates, and a new guard has taken Tim's place. Good thing, too. He might have recognized Ally.

"You got this, Al," I remind her. She blushes at her nickname. An old woman blushing? Talk about creepy.

"Ahem," she says in a scraggly old lady voice. "Me and my husband here," I chuckle when she says husband. She elbows my ribs because we are hanging onto each other's elbows. "Sorry, my husband is a _hooligan_," she mutters with a glare directed towards me. "Anyway, my husband and I have come to enjoy the rides on Disney Land."

"I don't need your life story," the girl security guard says. Sassy one, she is. "Your tickets. Please," she forces in.

Ally reaches into her pocket and pulls out the two tickets I so generously stole. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she says and rips off a stub. "Have a great day at Disney Land, where dreams are made," she grumbles in a monotone voice. Downer much?

We walk through the gates and then the _other _gates and then we find the bathroom.

_:::_

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Ally says while coming out of the bathroom. "I thought we would get caught automatically and get arrested."

"Please," I state. "I'm Austin Moon."

"Still working on deflating your big head," she points out. I laugh and we start walking along.

_:::_

**(**)**

"I had fun," Ally says after we leave the park. We're certainly the last ones to leave, other than the workers. "But you also made me tired."

"That's what I was aiming for," I joke. She laughs, so that makes me smile. Her very presence, for some reason, makes me smile. "I'm glad you had fun," I admit.

"I'm glad you're attempting to break me out of my shell. No one has ever tried to. No one has ever even tried to be friends with me," she points out. "Other than Trish."

"Why not?" I ask her. "You seem like the social type, I guess. Not the personality, the body stature. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," she mumbles. "I do, I guess. I used to be a bit more social. But after my Grandpa died, I cut off my social life and skipped a grade. Without all the friends and stuff, I had more time to study and do what's important. School."

"You really are prestigious. Where are you going for college? Harvard or Yale, I'm guessing."

She almost laughs, for some reason. "I was accepted into Harvard and Yale. And Columbia. And Princeton. And Duke. And Stanford. And Swarthmore. And Amherst. And University of Pennsylvania. And Colgate. And Brown. And Pomona. And University of Washington. And Cooper Union. And Dartmouth. And Cornell. And Bowdoin. And Berea. And Middlebury. And Julliard. And CIM. And Boston. And MUNY. And a couple more, you know. I forgot some."

"Were you accepted in every college?" I ask with disbelief. Not really disbelief, surprise. She seems like the on that would be excepted into every college. "Did you get scholarships for any?"

"Yeah, a couple. I got scholarships for my academics in Yale, Harvard, Princeton, Duke, Swarthmore, Pomona, Cooper Union, Dartmouth, Cornell, Bowdoin, Berea, Middlebury, and other ones. I got scholarships in music at Julliard, Boston, MUNY, and some of the other ones that I forgot."

"You even got a scholarship at Harvard? You must have accepted it, right?"

"No," she admits sheepishly. "I took the MUNY one."

"Music University of New York? That's like a hella hard school to get in, Al. I didn't know you were into music!"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"If you got accepted into MUNY, Julliard, _and _CIM, then you must be into music more than just a bit."

She smiles sheepishly. "I - I'm a professional piano player and I write songs a bit. That's it."

"Your 'a bit' might differ from my 'a bit'." She laughs. "What kind of music are you into?" I ask her while we enter the parking garage.

"Just the oldies, you know. The Beatles, Led Zeppelin. I really like some new artists, too. The 1975 is very cool, too."

"Aw, so you don't like my songs?" I ask with sarcasm.

"Can't say I can," she admits.

I laugh. "It's okay, neither do I. My music is gross trashy songs to get horny teenage girls attention. It's not real music."

"You've succeeded."

"Anyway, what do you write? Indie, Indie Rock, Indie Pop, Pop, Rock?" The last one seemed kind of unlikely.

"Classical—"

"The boring type," I interrupt rudely.

She glares at me. "You didn't let me finish. Classical _and _pop. I don't like to listen to pop, but I enjoy writing it. And some Indie here and there."

"I would love to hear you play or sing sometime." She laughs. "What?"

"I haven't sung in front of a crowd, in front of _someone _for years. I have major stage fright. The only thing I can do is play piano, that's how I got accepted into MUNY."

"You must be a mega good piano player—"

"I also play around on the tuba a bit. The fingerings were super duper easy on that. The oboe is pretty fun too, and I can also play string. I'm decent on Cello and Violin, my Bass needs a little work, the trumpet is a little gooey here and there, the Sax is decent, and the flute is okay."

"You seem very musically inclined."

"Kind of."

I laugh at how humble she is. She seems to be the opposite of me, she doesn't like to share her talents.

"If you can play all those instruments, I'm betting you can sing too. You should show me."

"Not even a chance."

"Aw c'mon!" I complain. "Not right now, at least. Just sometime. I know you'll give in, you always do." I open the car door, she does too.

"Not this time," she says sadly. "All the crazy things we have done so far, I haven't had a fear of being judged. Sure, when we went skinny dipping, I was — _am — _insecure of my body. But you don't do this for a living, Austin. You don't break into Disney Land for a living, you break in for the hell of it. But singing is something I know you're good at, no need to push your ego any further though." I laugh. "It's what you do to make money, it's how you live. You, being a professional singer, shouldn't hear someone like me sing. I know I'll be judged."

"That's rubbish."

"Been told that before, but I know what's true and what's not." But maybe she was right. What if she has a terrible voice? I couldn't stand lying to her, but I also couldn't stand hurting her feelings. She must have at least _one _imperfection, right? (Who am I kidding, her voice and laugh is already wonderful enough, her singing is probably be gorgeous, too.)

"You'll sing for me one day," I promise. "One day."

"In your dreams."

"It's true."

_:::_

"My parents are probably worried sick," Ally says, grabbing her keys off of the kitchen counter. "Thank you for having me over. I honestly did have fun."

"I was hoping."

"Goodbye, Austin."

I smile weakly. "I had fun too," I say. "And I really really hope that I get to hear you sing."

"Breaking into Disney Land and skinny dipping is enough for now, yeah?" I nod. I have nothing else to do. "Thanks again. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

"I was hoping."

"I - um - uh - text me when you wake up. I'll probably be up by then."

"Will do." She starts to leave but I have one more question. "Um - Ally?"

She turns around. Her face glistened softly in the moonlight shown by the outdoors. I tried not to think about her romantically, but it was getting quite hard. _Friends friends friends friends friends friends friends friends friends friends friends friends friends friends_. "Do you trust me yet?"

"Not exactly. Just a bit more."

"You and I both know that 'a bit' to you means 'a lot' to everyone else." She rolls her eyes.

"Okay, goodbye Austin."

"Bye Al."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Al."

And with that, she left my house.

* * *

**i'm not gonna sugar coat this shit cause i don't do that. i procrastinated. that's all. no other explanation needed.**

*** - I forgot what Disney Land looks like and how far the beach is so excuse that**

**** - what would i even write sorry i didn't even try. this chapter was mostly about austin fawning over ally, not about the disney land trip.**

**do you see that sexual awkwardness cause i do hahahahahha oops.**

**i thought about killing off austin later but i decided against it because it would tear my poor poor heat apart. anyway. thanks.**

_She was actually so beautiful, why did I just realize this now?_

_"Austin...?"_

**alright enjoy this shit. it's not even 5k words, sorry man. :):**


End file.
